


House Of Cards

by Chechilia



Series: Casino Royale [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Casinos and gambling, Guns, M/M, Mafias, POV Outsider, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chechilia/pseuds/Chechilia
Summary: An overjoyed bartender. A ribs-breaking coworker. A terrifying and terrified boss. Friends, employees, clients. A dangerous gamble, a redeeming spy, and a was once and could be again lover. This is what awaits Elyan Smith when he finally gets called back to The Dragon, after three weeks spent on the Western Islands. But behind the cameras, with a computer and a pair of headphones as his only weapons, will he be enough to prevent the casino from crumbling like a house of cards ?





	House Of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> When I started to write this piece, I had in mind a brief retelling of its counterpart, Beware Of Who You Call A King - a behind-the-curtains fic of sorts. Of course, House Of Cards (dubbed Overwatch in my head and computer) decided it needed a bit more depth - and a hell lot of exposure. This is the result.
> 
> As it happened, this fic was both a joy and a pain to write. At first, I had no idea of whose point of view I wanted to write, since I wanted to keep an outsider's one (so, not Merlin's nor Arthur's). It ended up being Elyan's, because well, cameras. Once I had that figured out, I needed to choose where to start. And then came up the nightmare : timelines. Timelines. Are. The. Worst.
> 
> Anyway, this is, finally, the second part of Casino Royale. I hunted down as much mistakes as I could, but I'm sure there's a few still hidden out there. Sorry about that. And thanks to those who waited !
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> Additionnal Warnings : There are, in this fic, a rape threat, some mentions of violence (but nothing graphic), illness (cancer), a disabled character (prosthetic leg), human trafficking and a suspicion of abuse. Also, I picture Valiant to be very much older than Ewan, so there's an age difference that could be interpreted as underage, since the fic doesn't precise how long they've been together. Also, tagged as M/M because the only relationship clearly depicted is Merlin/Arthur. I think that's it, but don't hesitate to tell me if I should add something !

The Dragon, built at the top of a hill, was surrounded by a dense forest.

The trees were thick, oddly majestic in their shapes, and their leaves were of various greens, tinted gold by the mid-afternoon sun. The branches, in their kindness, were almost hiding its unforgiving light, and a lonely bird was melodiously chirping nearby, stubbornly following Elyan Smith's footsteps as he walked between the trees.

Despite his sleeveless shirt and light jogging, Elyan more than once had to wipe the sweat beading on his brow, sliding down his neck and drenching his shirt. His backpack carefully secured on his shoulders, he was walking at a pace just slow enough not to be considered running, but was proud to find that he wasn't out of breath in the slightest : his heart was pumping steadily, his muscles perfectly responding, his lungs working to bring oxygen to his blood.

Rather than waiting for The Dragon's driver, Geraint, to fetch him from the secluded parking reserved for the casino's employees, Elyan usually preferred hiking his way to his work place. He enjoyed the bit of exercise it provided, a welcome exertion before having to sit on an admittedly comfortable chair for hours on end, eyes glued to a computer screen.

On the way, Elyan would usually walk slowly, enjoying the sight of high oaks and old maples, finding serenity in the sound of the wind in the leaves and the buzzing of insects, the forest quiet in a way only nature could be, never totally silent but peaceful nonetheless. He would keep his head tilted back, watch the sun play with the forest's crown, and eventually stop to enjoy the playful chase of two rabbits, the occasional squirrel stretching his lips in a secret smile.

That day, however, enjoyment was far from Elyan's mind. He was walking with single-minded focus, uncaring of his surroundings, his only goal being to reach The Dragon as soon as possible. Fingers tight on his shoulder straps, the music playing in his headphones rhythming his steps, he was fighting off the urge to run, pacing himself with difficulty.

He was worried.

It wasn't the kind of worry you'd feel, fleeting, wondering if you had indeed turned off your empty oven. It was rather the one you'd feel, all-compassing, when alone in your bed at night, hearing unfamiliar sounds betraying the presence of a thief. Thoughts were swarming in Elyan's head like a bunch of mildly dangerous insects - not quite wasps, but not harmless flies either - and he had troubles swallowing past the lump in his throat, anxiety quietly munching on his nerves like it would a chewing-gum. A very tasty, very stubborn chewing-gum.

Needless to say, Elyan didn't like being the candy.

Three weeks earlier, he'd been sent to the Western Islands by his boss and friend, Arthur Pendragon, in order to retrieve information on Valiant Serclier's whereabouts. He and Lamorak had replaced Owain and Kay, whose presence, despite the excuse of the summer holidays, had become suspicious after a month. Since Valiant had the reputation of being paranoid, spying on everyone and killing those who dared present a threat, Arthur had chosen not to take any risks and called them back.

Started after Arthur had been made aware of the importance of the Western Sea, the organized surveillance had been far from fruitless : Owain and Kay had transmitted to Arthur a rough sketch of the Western mafia's chain of command, and discovered later that Valiant had himself sent a spy to Camelot.

Elyan and Lamorak, on the other hand, had encountered some issues with their equipment, resulting in days of careful tailing, following Valiant and his minions around like puppies eager for a treat. The three weeks spent undercover had been exhausting, and more than a little frustrating : they hadn't even managed to discover the spy's identity, nor had they known at the time if The Dragon's staff had, the communication between the too parties being sparse at best.

Entering the Knight's territory had been easy, since most of Arthur Pendragon's employees had covers ready for that kind of job, set up either by Arthur's or by Elyan's sister. For Elyan, it had been Guinevere Smith - Du Lac now, since she'd chosen to take her husband's name - who had carefully crafted his story as a uni student majoring in photography, while Lamorak had been reduced to work as a bartender in one of the shadiest pubs Elyan ever had the misfortune to walk into.

Yet, after three weeks of careful reports and coded messages, Elyan had received one single order than had made his blood run cold : to go back to The Dragon, alone, as fast as he could without raising suspicion. On its own, the command was puzzling, but not source of immediate worry. The fact that Percival had relayed it by texting him directly was enough to have Elyan packing in the second.

The worst part of his mission, Elyan reflected as he neared the top of the hill, had been to leave the Islands while remaining inconspicuous, which meant that he had to buy a ship ticket like every other tourist, wait at the harbor, bid his time as the boat made his way at a snail's pace through the waves, and calmly take his place in the queue as the employees lazily prepared for disembarkation.

When he had finally stepped down on Albion's soil, Elyan hadn't wasted any time : he'd flagged down a cab and gone home, checked that he hadn't been followed and carefully swept his apartment for any bugs or surveillance systems. Then, he had called his sister to let her know he was home, made small talk in case anyone was listening in ; unpacked his bag and tenderly set his camera in its rightful place ; and finally prepared for the evening.

When it had been safe to do so, he had left his flat on the outskirts of Camelot, strictly following his routine : he'd stopped by the candy shop down the street to refill his stock before taking his car - a small yellow beetle - and driving to The Dragon. He had then left his car in its designated place and started walking, worry thrumming in his veins like a spooked horse, the message he had received hours - an eternity - earlier circling endlessly in his mind.

***

As he finally reached the end of the trail weaving through the forest, Elyan caught sight of the castle between the trees, which pulled a sigh of relief from his mouth. The Dragon looked surprisingly welcoming in the light of day, its impossibly high towers looming over the entrance like ancient beings sprouted right out of a fairy tale. There was something eerie about the perfectly jointed stones and dragon's heads guarding the door, a legend in the making but born from the minds of men rather than the twists of fate.

Soothed by the familiar view, Elyan took off his headphones and started walking, distantly noting that the parking reserved for the clients was empty save for two cars, the first a subdued black belonging to Geraint, and the second an obnoxious, spotless red that could only be Arthur's.

Tilting his head back, Elyan felt a shiver run down his spine when he noticed the shape of the crescent moon, a white gash against the unmarred sky - almost painful in its brightness. The latter was barely visible but impossible to ignore, and the sight felt somehow ominous, a warning and a reassurance both, pushing Elyan to walk faster even as he neared the entrance.

" Candy Boss ! " a familiar voice squealed as he climbed the steps leading to the door, exaggeratedly high-pitched and slightly mocking.

A blurry shape flung itself into his arms, and Elyan barely managed to stay upright under its weight.

" Ellie " he grunted, swaying, " Ellie, please..."

The arms constricting his chest were suddenly gone, and Elyan took a step back to smile at Elena, one of the casino's bartenders, who was grinning at him like a madwoman :

" I'm so happy to see you, Candy Boss ! " she exclaimed, flailing her arms about. " So happy, you have no idea. "

Elyan rolled his eyes at the nickname : if there was one thing he was known for among his colleagues, it was his unconditional love for sweets - and his tendency to become a horrendous coworker if he didn't have his sugar fix on time. It wasn't his fault he needed his candies to keep him up during the hours he spent analyzing data from the games, staring at camera feeds until his eyes crossed.

Yet, despite him being their boss - he was the one in charge of the entire surveillance team, after all - his analysts all agreed on this : he wasn't allowed anywhere near another employee without at least a lollipop stuck in his mouth.

The idea of being treated like a child was a bit off-putting - insulting, even - but the order had been given by Merlin Emrys himself, Arthur's husband and co-owner of The Dragon, so Elyan couldn't really complain. And he wouldn't anyway, since the order was justified : Elyan had nearly murdered a poor analyst once, for having dared to interrupt his search for a decent tin of tea in the deepest cupboards of the castle - his favorite candy shop had been unpromptedly closed that day.

The name being fitting, however, didn't mean that Elyan had to like it.

" And I hate you so much right now " he muttered with a reproachful frown, " you have no idea. How many times have I told you not to call me that ? "

" Not enough " Elena replied with a mischievous grin.

She took out a packet of cigarettes from a well hidden pocket on the back of her trousers, placing one between her lips. She had to try six times to finally light it up, and the sight startled a chuckle from Elyan's lips, before he scrunched up his nose, disapproval plain in the twist of his mouth. Elena heaved a long suffering sigh, shrugging a shoulder :

" Can't help it " she explained, weirdly apologetic. " I slept with Gwaine. Again. "

Her big eyes fixed on him, she took another long drag and exhaled heavily enough to put out a forest fire. Elyan, beside her, stepped away to avoid the tendrils of smoke and pulled his eyebrows together :

" You didn't " he replied firmly. " Come on, Ellie, we talked about this. "

Elena giggled, cigarette smoke puffing out of her mouth and nostrils in little clouds.

" Did so " she confirmed. " Twice. It was nice. "

" Ellie " Elyan said, almost a warning.

She shrugged again, bobbing her head up and down in a regretful nod, and all the while looking miserable. After a second, she mournfully shook the ashes off her cigarette before putting it between her lips again.

Elyan had found out early on that she had the weirdest way of dealing with the aftermath of her and Gwaine's fairly regular sexual encounters. For Elena, smoking was a way to let off steam and get worked up at the same time. She claimed to love the taste but hated the smell, saying that it disgusted her yet pleased her like no orgasms ever did.

Elyan had never managed to find out if she smoked as celebration or self-punishment. He had a feeling only Merlin knew the answer.

" You promised to stop " Elyan reminded her, sighing as he made an umpteenth attempt to reason her. " No more, you said. "

" I said that when I was drunk ! " Elena exclaimed, cheeks flaming red. " It doesn't count. "

Elyan was about to protest that she barely had drunk _one_ shot of vodka, but one look from her was enough to stop him. It was Elena's patented look, the one that could make the most entitled of clients wait in line as she was serving drinks at the bar - and without protesting once. Rumors often went as far as to say that she once forced a prince to stand patiently at the bar for an entire half-hour before pouring his glass of gin, because the man had been rude to one of the youngest employees.

" I would love to catch up " Elena regretted, voice suddenly serious, which instantly pulled Elyan's attention back to her. " But you should probably head in. Freya is waiting for you. "

Elyan pressed his eyes closed for a split second, remembering himself, and Elena's eyes followed him as he went to open the door :

" Right " he said, pressing the palm of one hand against his eyelids. " Do you have any idea of what..."

He waved his hand about as he took his card out of his wallet and pushed it in the mouth of one of the dragon's heads. There was an audible click, and Elyan tapped a quick code in the device hidden in the second dragon's head, smiling faintly when he realized the beasts looked asleep, for there was no bright neon to reflect on the red gemstones of their eyes.

" Not really " Elena quipped, effortlessly catching his meaning. " They haven't told me yet. I only know that it's important - even Merlin is here. "

Elyan's eyes widened in shock : while it wasn't uncommon for Merlin to be at the casino, occasionally lending a hand at the bar or working on his thesis, Elyan knew for a fact that Merlin had been planning to visit his mother long before he himself had been sent to the Islands.

Elyan schooled his features in a more subdued mask, carefully surveying his surroundings before asking, voice dropping down an octave :

" I thought he went to Ealdor ? "

He looked around again, but there was no one in sight, the only movements his eyes could process being that of the trees gently swaying in the wind. Elena bobbed her head up and down, eyes carefully gauging Elyan's reaction as his hand shot up to open the now unlocked door.

" He did " she confirmed, shoulders dropping. " Arthur called him back this morning, just like you. It's serious, Candy Boss. "

Elyan froze, heart catching in his throat. If Arthur had asked Merlin back, it could only be serious, indeed. Arthur would never have pulled Merlin away from his mother otherwise.

" I'll be on my way then " he said roughly. " We'll talk later, yeah ? "

He pulled Elena into a one-armed hug, her blond curls tickling his cheek, as she nodded her assent and waved him away. Elyan smiled weakly at her and pulled on the handle, frowning as he noticed the faint tremble of his hand that no doubt came from the adrenaline spiking in his veins. Forcefully tightening his shoulder strap, uncaring of his headphones' wire hanging in the way, he entered the castle, the door closing silently behind him.

***

The corridor was dimly lit, and Elyan would not have been surprised to see a few torches glaring at him from the walls, where in reality there was only some ancient tapestries woven in warm hues of red and gold. Despite the less than welcoming sight, Elyan felt only relief coursing through his body at the knowledge that he was finally home.

He found Freya seated at her desk, as per usual, eyes raking over employee's reports and client's complaints. As head of the personnel of the casino - her authority was only supplanted by the two owners - she was the one responsible for the management of the employees : she hired them, divided their tasks and wrote their schedule, and occasionally processed supplies deliveries and alcohol refills when Elena wasn't available.

The brunette stood up instantly as he arrived, already impeccably dressed in her uniform, the black pin standing out on her immaculate shirt :

" Elyan " she said in lieu of salutations. " I had hoped it was you. "

She rounded the desk and Elyan greeted her with a kiss on the top of her head that she didn't seem to resent, looking up to him with a tired smile.

" Freya " Elyan retorted, tone cautious. " I came back as soon as I could. "

" Thank you " Freya replied. " It's been a rough three weeks. We could have used your help here. "

Elyan winced inwardly as Freya wordlessly handed him his own pin, the black dragon glinting defiantly in her hand. While he'd been investigating on Valiant's territory, communication had been a luxury he couldn't afford : his messages had been addressed directly to Percival and encrypted for good measure. And even then, he'd never received a reply - that would have been too dangerous - only a confirmation of reception.

Elyan knew he had missed a lot while he was away.

" Can you fill me in ? " he asked with a tilt of his head.

Freya nodded as she opened the door at the end of the corridor, stepping inside the great hall :

" That's why I'm here " she promised, beckoning him forward. " I was waiting for you. The others are already gathered in Merlin's study. "

Elyan frowned at the answer. The only instance they would use Merlin's study, which was filled with books and stacks of paper covered with mathematical equations, was when they needed to be absolutely certain not to be overheard.

" You remember " Freya started after a cautious silence, " that Owain and Kay warned us that there was a spy in Camelot ? "

Elyan, eyes lost in the many chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, acquiesced, even if Freya, being in front of him, was unable to see it. Of course he remembered. The threat had plagued his sleep for weeks.

" We thought the casino well enough protected " Freya continued, " so we didn't check right away. As it turned out, we definitely should have : a week after you left with Lamorak, we discovered that Valiant's spy wasn't just investigating from afar. He was already working as part of our staff. "

Elyan sucked in a sharp breath, mouth suddenly dry. The Dragon had one of the best security teams of all Albion ; its analysts were chosen by Elyan himself after careful screening ; the security systems were regularly updated, directly provided by a firm that had Albion's army as its main contractor. The casino was basically a fortress, supposedly impenetrable.

" How in hell did he get hired ? " Elyan blurted out, bewildered.

" He was our replacement for Gareth " Freya supplied, and her voice tightened on the name. " He was the best we could find on such short notice. "

Gareth was one of the casino's game masters assigned to the private rooms, handling the most important clients and their guests. Roughly two months earlier, he had been severely injured by an angry player that had shot him in the shoulder, and was recovering still.

" What was his name again ? " Elyan asked, jaw clenching at the memory. " Ewan ? Ira, Ire, something like that ? "

" Ewan Ire " Freya confirmed. " Twenty-two, four years of experience as a bartender, solid recommendation. We put him at the bar with Elena, sent Gaheris to the Morteus room instead. He was good at his job : it took Ellie a while to figure out there was something wrong about him. "

Elyan couldn't say that he remembered the man well, since Ewan Ire had never worked for him - the bartenders were Freya's employees, not his. He only had a blurry picture in mind : average height, brown skin, curly dark hair and solid shoulders. What Elyan did recall, however, was that it had been him who had ran the security check, since it was his job as the head of the surveillance team - and because his affinity with computers granted him an easy access to ordinarily private files.

" Before you ask " Freya added, " we still don't know how he managed to pass your background check. We questioned him, of course, but he insists that he shouldn't have been able to. Merlin talked to him today, he would like you to interrogate him personally - just to be sure. "

" You mean that he's still here ? " Elyan asked, surprise coloring his tone.

" A lot happened while you were away " Freya replied, but it didn't sound like a reprimand. " When we finally realized Ewan was the spy in our midst, Leon brought him to Arthur for questioning. There was an interesting development. Long story short, Ewan's ours now. "

Elyan's eyebrows knitted tightly together as his brain tried to process the information. That Valiant's spy had had a change of heart was puzzling, but not impossible. The fact that he didn't even know how he'd managed to dodge Elyan's attempt at screening was way more concerning.

" Are we sure of his loyalty ? " he asked, pressing his lips in thought.

Freya shrugged :

" You'll have to talk to Owain about that " she replied, surprisingly unconcerned. " He's the one who took care of him. But from what I've gathered, it should be fine - I mean, Owain doesn't take a liking to just anyone, and he didn't complain once. "

Elyan snorted, hiding his amusement with a cough. Owain was, in reality, a closeted teddy bear - thoughtful and kind but often aloof, never one to initiate contact because he wasn't sure it would be appreciated. But Freya couldn't know that, since Owain always did his best to escape the room if Freya was in it.

" I'll talk to him " Elyan agreed, a small smile stretching his lips.

As they walked between the padded chairs and empty tables, Elyan scrutinized his surroundings - his forgotten professionalism returning full force - and it's only then that he realized they were absolutely, completely alone.

" Where is everyone ? " he wondered, curious that there was not a soul in sight.

The casino wouldn't open before a solid hour, yet there should already be security guards sweeping the place and employees preparing the tables, making sure everything was ready for the evening.

" After we discovered Ewan's presence here, Arthur ordered Leon and I to run a complete background check on every single employee - even the most trusted " Freya explained, twisting a short strand of hair around a finger before replacing it behind her ear. " Some of them aren't quite cleared yet. "

It made sense, Elyan thought, that they were the ones appointed to the task. Since Freya was handling the interviews, she had the final say on whether or not an applicant should be hired, while Leon was the head of the security team and Arthur's oldest friend.

" Who ran the checks this time ? " he asked, knowing that if the entire surveillance team was out of the equation, there weren't many people Arthur would have trusted to do so.

" Gwennie ! " Freya exclaimed in answer, and for the first time her smile was genuine as she glanced at Elyan over her shoulder.

The head of surveillance rolled his eyes at the nickname. He'd never understood why or how, but Freya was the only one allowed to call his sister Gwennie. For everyone else - Lancelot and himself included - it was, regarding of the circumstances, Gwen, Guinevere, or Detective Inspector Du Lac.

" At least I can trust her work " Elyan muttered. " Useless lot that they are, the employees you gave me. Never would have found a thing. "

Freya snorted :

" Stop whining, you chose them yourself " she replied. " Besides, the fact that they're not as good as you with computers doesn't mean they're useless, Candy Boss " she pointed out, a little mischievously.

Elyan groaned loudly. He truly hated that name. He didn't even know who had started it ; only that one day, Elena had used it in front of Gwaine, and the fire had spread to the other employees like flames on fuel. Even Elyan's _underlings_ allowed themselves to use it now. Elyan frowned, suddenly putting together the knowledge that Merlin and Arthur had nicknames too - though more flattering than Elyan's - while Leon had won his own before anyone else.

But Freya...

Elyan eyed her suspiciously, parting his lips in a question, but Freya beat him to it :

" If you're wondering " she added conversationally, " the employees that you just accused of incompetence are all cleared. You'll have Lucan and Lamia with you tonight. "

She swiped her card in one of the machines at the far end of the hall and opened the door before climbing the first steps without waiting to see if Elyan was indeed following :

" That at least is certain " she promised. " None of yours leaked information. They haven't allowed anyone in either, Gwen made sure of that. "

" And Lamorak ? " Elyan asked, frowning in concern.

" Clean too " Freya replied gravely. " We couldn't really afford to let you alone and unprotected in the company of a potential spy. Lamorak was the very first Gwennie... "

A loud sneeze interrupted her answer, and she glared at the floor as if it had personally betrayed her. Tiny flecks of dust stared back at her, and Elyan knew someone was going to pay for not having cleaned the steps properly.

" ...cleared " Freya started again, furiously rubbing her nose. " By the way, Arthur sent Kay to replace you. He should reach the Western Islands..."

She looked down at her watch, only jewelry the employees were allowed to wear beside a ring, and slightly shook her head :

" ...anytime now " she confirmed.

The fact that Arthur had chosen not to leave Lamorak alone on such a high risk mission, if it didn't really surprise Elyan, still soothed some of his gnawing worry. Lamorak was young, younger than most, and Elyan, even if he was only twenty-four, couldn't help but feel responsible for him. Kay, on the other hand, was more experienced, having been one of the firsts to join The Dragon's security team.

Elyan let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, relieved at the knowledge that Lamorak would be safe with Kay.

By the time he talked again, they had reached the top of the stairs, only to turn in another corridor :

" What about yours and Leon's ? " he asked, matching Freya step by step.

" We requested Gwen to check Leon's first, of course " Freya offered, " but as you can guess, she came up empty handed. "

Elyan could understand, indeed : most members of the security team had been carefully selected by Arthur himself - or by Leon prior to The Dragon's construction - and hired right after they'd left the army ; Arthur's sister, Morgana Le Fay, had been the one running background checks on each and everyone of them, putting Interpol's resources to good use. They were Arthur's and Merlin's friends, and even those who weren't personally close to them respected The Dragon's owners enough not to want to harm them.

The probability that one of them would represent a danger was practically non-existent.

" Mine were a bit more complicated " Freya continued as they reached the far end of the castle, bypassing the library to climb the last flight of stairs leading to Merlin's study. " For different reasons. "

Elyan raised an eyebrow in question, but realizing that Freya couldn't see him, he asked :

" What do you mean ? "

" We asked Gwen to check Gilli and Daegal first, since they are both our youngest and most recent employees " the brunette explained. " Gwen swears they are clean - I sent them to prepare the private rooms, that's why you haven't seen them. "

" Gilli ? " Elyan repeated, puzzled.

" Ewan's replacement " Freya precised.

There was a regretful sigh before she continued as if Elyan hadn't interrupted :

" But then, it was Elena's turn. With the connections she has, you can understand how easily she could have allowed Ewan in or sold us out " she pointed, seemingly needing Elyan to understand. " But Merlin was adamant she was innocent - I mean, it's _Ellie_ \- and Gwaine backed him up. Of course, no one really thought she was our mole - she's the one who raised the alarm, after all - but Gwaine was a bit more invested in claiming otherwise. Anyway " she added when she realized she was rambling, a habit picked up from Merlin, no doubt, " both Leon and I thought it was highly unlikely, with everything her father does to protect Arthur's secrets. In the end, Gwen gave us all reason : Elena's clean. "

Elyan's heart slowed to a more acceptable rate. Elena was one of his best friends in the whole castle and his whole life : the spy scenario would have hurt him like acid dripping down an open wound.

Maybe not as much as Gwaine, but still.

" Lancelot was next " Freya informed him then, unable to hide her wince at the memory, " and you can imagine the look on Gwen's face when we asked her to check him, too. She nearly tore us a new one, but finally complied when we got Arthur to promise her it was just a precaution. "

" So ? " Elyan prompted when Freya stayed silent a second too long, obviously mulling over what had happened.

" Perfectly cleared. Nothing to say. Lance is just as perfect as Gwen thought he'd be. "

Elyan chuckled despite himself : with Gwen being six months pregnant, it was indeed best if her husband wasn't responsible for introducing a spy in the castle.

" As for the others " Freya concluded - and right in time, since they'd reached the meeting point, " your sister promised us an answer before the end of the week. "

***

Despite the worry constricting his chest like a vicious snake - a very strong and very hungry snake - Elyan smiled when he recognized the security guard posted in front of Merlin's study :

" Galahad " he saluted. " It's been too long. "

" Candy Boss ! " Galahad exclaimed, grinning wide as he spread his arms, the black pin proclaiming his status proudly gleaming on his chest. " Come here, come here. "

Galahad was a 6'4 foot tall man with ebony skin and obsidian eyes. Despite Percival being taller, Galahad was even more impressive - which was saying something - and also one of the nicest men Elyan had ever met, never hesitating to show off his teeth as he smiled, always having a kind word at the ready for the other employees.

Still, it's gingerly that Elyan walked into his arms to be crushed into a bear hug, and he choked a bit as Freya laughed quietly beside him. She stopped the second Galahad raised an eyebrow at her though, understanding the threat for what it was - Elena wasn't the only one with a habit of cracking ribs wherever she went.

" I'm happy to see you " Elyan promised, patting him once on the back before being released. " Go easy on my bones next time, yeah ? "

Galahad shrugged lazily, a happy twinkle in his eyes :

" How were your holidays ? " he asked conversationally, rather than committing to an answer.

" I had hoped for a day off " Elyan retorted, biting off a smirk, " but apparently even the great Arthur Pendragon can't be too kind. "

Galahad snorted, knowing full well that Elyan hadn't been on vacation but sent to spy on one of the most despicable men currently roaming the earth. His smile widened - if that was even possible - as he offered :

" Maybe you should ask for a raise. "

And wasn't that a ridiculously funny idea, since all the employees of The Dragon were more than sufficiently paid.

" Or, well, if you truly want that day off, you know who to ask " Galahad added good-naturedly.

Elyan grinned at the reminder. It was a running joke between the employees of The Dragon : if Arthur was known to be coldly efficient in the management the staff, Merlin was said to have a softer side. As Arthur's husband, he was rumored to be able to sway his mind whenever he felt like it, earning Elena a bonus on her birthday or allowing Bohrs an entire week off so he could take care of his newborn son.

As the truth would have it, it was actually the opposite - Arthur was the softer one, not Merlin - but there was no harm in pretending otherwise. One, because it helped with Arthur's cover as the heir of the empire his father had built, a cold and ruthless business magnate who ruled the entire mafia of the country. Two, because where most thought Arthur the owner of the casino, The Dragon was in reality Merlin's, so Arthur wasn't the one supervising its employees. And three, because it was always fun to see the newest recruits eagerly trail after Merlin in the hope of gaining his favors, only to return inevitably dismayed.

" I doubt it would work " Elyan replied, chuckling, " but, hey, I'll try. I just came back from three weeks of working non-stop, after all. "

He shook his head, amused, as he had no doubt the security guards' weeks too had been busy.

" It's really nice to see you again " he said eventually. " Are they...? "

He tilted his head toward the door.

" They are waiting for you " Galahad confirmed.

" Did they tell you what's happening ? " Elyan asked.

Galahad shook his head :

" No, they didn't. They asked me to guard the entrance. Regular job for a regular goon, you know. "

Elyan smiled weakly at the answer - he knew that Galahad was anything but a regular goon. Recruited by Arthur quite recently compared to some employees, he had proven himself steadfast and loyal despite the difficulties he had encountered - new to the city, without friends or family to rely on, and suffering from severe PTSD.

Galahad was also one of the only two employees in the entire castle who had ever managed to beat Merlin Emrys at a game of poker. And Elyan had played against his boss more than once : he knew how seemingly impossible that feat was.

Heart in his throat, Elyan nodded as Galahad let them in. True to guard's words, The Dragon's heads were waiting inside.

***

The study was a secluded room relegated at the far end of the castle, built just above the library. Originally used by the castle's scholars, it had been converted at Merlin's convenience, and the walls were now hidden by shelves layered with books related to the subject of Merlin's thesis. The sun, slowly tilting toward the horizon, was seeping in through two narrow windows, the eerie quiet breached by the ominous sound of the door closing.

Stepping forward, Elyan assessed the situation as quickly as he'd been taught during his training in the police forces, gaze capturing the disposition of the room in a split second. At its center was placed a wide wooden table, the length of which was covered with stacks of papers, nebulous equations scribbled on them in Merlin's handwriting.

Gwaine, Merlin's bodyguard, was seated at its far end, eyes cast down, poker chips twirling between his fingers. His black suit was faintly wrinkled, and his mid-long hair flat on his head, as if he'd passed a hand through the strands too many times. The bodyguard smiled tiredly at Elyan when he entered, wiggling his fingers in greeting.

Next to Gwaine was Leon, his ginger hair neatly tied in a ponytail, the shorter locks curling loosely around his ears. The head of security twisted his torso to face Elyan, nodding once, lips pressed in a thin line. Elyan's eyes then traveled to Percival, standing rigid with his back to the opposite wall, before falling on Merlin, who was currently gazing through a loophole, arms crossed tightly on his chest.

Back ramrod straight, Merlin had one shoulder pressed against the wall and was looking outside, as if searching for some solace in the warm glow suffusing the room. From where he was, Elyan could see the disheveled state of his clothes and the disarray of his hair, which he knew had nothing to do with the hours Merlin surely spent working on his thesis.

Elyan's skin prickled with a weird sense of foreboding as he turned to look at Arthur, who was seated upfront.

" Elyan " the latter greeted him as Freya went to sit on the chair opposite from Gwaine. " Finally. "

There was an edge to his tone, a coldness carefully reigned in, and Elyan couldn't for the life of him figure out why. The blond was facing the entrance, his chair turned backward so his torso was pressed on the backrest. His arms were crossed above it, and the rolled-up sleeves of his white shirt made his only tattoo stand out on his forearm.

" Arthur " Elyan replied, gravity finally settling in his tone after the easy banter with the other employees.

The Dragon's owner nodded jerkily, and it was only then that it hit Elyan, how tired his friend looked. His gaze traveled around the room, taking in the grim faces and tense postures, before his eyes met Arthur's again :

" Can someone tell me what's happening ? "

Arthur gave him a wry smile, and his eyes flickered to Merlin for a split second. He took a file from under a pile that Elyan hadn't noticed before and handed it to him.

" Here " he simply stated.

It was a regular, harmless beige folder, yet the sight of it instantly stirred Elyan's interest : from his short time in the police forces, he'd learnt that such documents were only issued from specific organisations. His thoughts were confirmed a second later when he opened the file, the first paper unveiling the details of the present case in black letters.

Interpol. The file was coming from Interpol.

" Morgana ? " Elyan asked, tone careful.

Arthur nodded. From the corner of his eyes, Elyan saw Merlin's hand shoot up, and if his fingers were naked, Elyan knew he was touching the wedding ring attached around his neck. As Merlin was often working at the bar, where alcohol or sugary beverages were regularly spilled, he kept the ring on a silvery chain, rarely wearing it on his finger.

Elyan frowned at the gesture : he'd only ever seen Merlin do it when Arthur and him had a fight, or when he was particularly stressed. The head of surveillance looked down at the paper, puzzled, rapidly skimming the contents until a name stood out in stark contrast. He sucked in a sharp breath :

" _Shit_ " he hissed, eyes finding Arthur's unrelenting blue ones.

" You don't say " Gwaine muttered from his side of the table.

Contrary to his usual tone, however, his voice wasn't filled with mirth or even amusement, but rather with a dark irony that made ice bloom in Elyan's chest.

" When the hell did you get this ? " he demanded, bewildered.

Arthur exchanged a quick look with Leon before answering :

" First hours of the morning. I asked Perce to call you in as soon as I finished reading. "

Eyebrows twitching, Elyan flicked through the photographs. The first one, no doubt taken by a surveillance camera, showed a man passing an airport's security, his mid-long black hair tied at his nape in a loose ponytail, his perfectly tailored suit unwrinkled despite the hours spent in the plane. His lips were curled in a smile, his eyes looking right at the camera, as if taunting them.

The second picture was of a woman following right behind him, looking endlessly bored, her clothes sober than her partner's, distinguished without being ostentatious. The sight of them left no doubt as to their identity ; and if that wasn't enough, their names were carefully written under each photograph.

Cenred De Essetir and Morgause Gorlois.

" Why haven't we been made aware of this earlier ? " Elyan asked, anger starting to seep in his tone as a flick of his wrist landed the file on the table. " Isn't Cenred supposed to have eyes following his every moves ? Why haven't we been alerted as soon as he booked a flight to Albion ? "

His voice had turned harsh toward the end of the last question, but Arthur didn't call him out on it, apparently as angry as him :

" Because Interpol didn't know about it until they arrived this morning " he replied in a clipped tone. " There's been a glitch in the system. They're currently investigating, but they still have no idea of the source. They're wondering if they've been breached, just as we do. "

Elyan paled impossibly as the implications : if Cenred had somehow managed to infiltrate Interpol's files, all of their secrets would be compromised. Arthur's, Percival's, Gwaine's...They would all be discovered.

" Morgana doesn't think they have " Percival chimed in. " But we can't afford to take any risks. "

" Sadly, the decision has already been made for us. "

Elyan startled at the sound of Arthur's voice :

" What do you mean ? "

" He means they're coming " Merlin suddenly intervened. His voice was cold and razor sharp, with an undercurrent of something Elyan couldn't place. " They're coming here. Tonight. "

As he angled his head to look at him, Elyan's breath caught in his lungs : he had never seen Merlin quite like this. Usually calm and collected, the dark-haired man was trembling with anger - pupils dilated, eyes a bit too wide - looking almost frantic.

That was what Elyan couldn't place earlier. Fear.

An uncomfortable feeling prickled at the back of Elyan's throat and he swallowed dryly. It was so easy sometimes, to forget that Merlin hadn't been brought up in war like the rest of them. Where Arthur, Leon, Gwaine and Percival had all been in the army, Freya's mother was a military doctor and Elyan had joined the police forces for a short period of time before leaving to take care of his father when he'd fallen sick.

Merlin, on the other hand, had been raised by a single mother who was working as a nurse in a hospital doubling as a retirement home. Living in a tiny village, always head first in his studies, he had never experienced the harsh realities that were the military's every day life.

If not for Arthur, he probably never would have.

Arthur seemed to realize that too, as his jaw clenched tight and his fingers spasmed on the backrest :

" As I said, the decision has been made for us. We didn't think he'd come back so soon, but here we are. "

He flicked another glance at his husband and let out the softest sigh. Thoughtfully rubbing his nose, he studied his friends and employees present in the room :

" Morgana needs her deal " he stated flatly. " We've been waiting for Valiant to make a move, but we can't anymore. We'll have to play it up, convince Cenred that what we can offer is more alluring than anything he'll come across. "

" Cenred is too smart not to notice anything amiss " Leon intervened. " He probably already figured out we're onto Valiant. We can't afford to slip up - everything has to appear normal. Else he'll feel threatened and leave in the second. "

Percival hummed in agreement :

" He no doubt sent his own spies here " he mused. " To prepare the field. If we don't play through the plan now, he'll become suspicious. "

" I bet he knows both Merlin and Elyan are back already " Gwaine added, nearly cowering under Arthur's glare. Still, never one to back down, he ploughed on. " They will both have to work here tonight, especially Merlin. Elyan isn't meant to be seen, so that's alright, but - sorry mate - we don't want Cenred to ask after you. "

" Merlin won't..."

" I'll work with Elena " the brunet interrupted, decisive. " Gilli is hopeless at the bar, Gaheris is working in the Morteus and Elena, nevermind how good she is, can't take care of the entire floor by herself. I'll help. "

When Elyan flicked his gaze back at Arthur, who hadn't moved an inch once Merlin had stopped his rebuke, he was startled by the agonized look in his eyes.

" Fine " the blond finally relented, knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter. " But you keep your head down, alright ? And Gwaine..."

" I'll stick with him all night " Gwaine promised without needing to be ordered. " I won't even let a fly hurt him. Don't worry. "

From where he was, Elyan could tell that Arthur was very much worried, but he tried not to let it show.

" I want someone on him all evening " Arthur continued as if he had never been interrupted. " And on Morgause too, if they happen to split. I need to know everything : where he goes, with whom... "

His gaze fell on Elyan and he raised an inquisitive eyebrow, the command obvious yet unspoken :

" I'll take care of it " Elyan promised.

" I'll give them both a tracker pin, just in case " Freya chimed in, effortlessly making all eyes turn to her despite her soft voice. " We should be able to follow them at all times. "

" Alright " Arthur nodded. " Elyan, you'll have to watch out : Aulfric meant to come in tonight. Chances are, Sophia will be here too : we can't let her ruin the evening. "

As Elyan marked his assent, Arthur turned to Freya :

" Does anyone know about Cenred yet ? " he asked.

" I don't think so " Freya replied cautiously. " Or at least, not directly : they're all aware that something's wrong but they know better than to ask. "

Arthur drummed thoughtful fingers on the black lines of his tattoo :

" Leon" he finally ordered, military training seeping through, " I want you to inform our security that Cenred's coming. Galahad, Owain...Everyone. Geraint, Kara and Sefa too : they have to know what to expect. Tell them to keep an eye on him but act as normally as possible : he can't know we've been waiting for him. Freya, do you think you can warn Elena and Lance without tipping off the others ? "

" Consider it done " Freya answered.

" Percival, you're with me. Gwaine, you stay with Merlin - and _you don't let him out of your sight_ " he insisted, his voice barely wavering.

Gwaine inclined his head, knowing better than to tease him about it :

" I won't " he vowed, unusually serious.

Arthur nodded gratefully and took a deep breath to dispel some of the tension knotting his muscles :

" Thank you. Elyan ? "

" I'll talk to Ewan first, see what I can learn " he offered. " I'll put Lucan in charge of the surveillance, too, so I can keep an eye out for Cenred. "

" Speaking of Ewan " Gwaine piped up, " any word on Kay and Lamorak ? "

" Nothing " Percival replied, looking concerned. " I have a bad feeling about this. Kay should have made contact by now. "

" If you don't hear from them in the next hour, send Bohrs and Bedivere " Arthur ordered, the lines of his brow testament to his worry. " Geraint knows to expect the call anytime now. "

" I don't understand " Leon butted in. " Why hasn't Valiant done anything yet ? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad he didn't, but he should have made a move by now. It's been a week and there's still nothing - no messages, no threats, no reaction of any kind. It's just as if he doesn't care that one of his own went missing. "

" That's not it " Merlin intervened, voice flat. " I spoke to Ewan today. He agrees that Valiant will act soon ; except, he's quite adamant that if it's taking so long, it's because Valiant will come here himself. To confront Arthur. "

Freya cursed darkly and Elyan briefly closed his eyes, praying gods he didn't believe in for the string of bad news to end.

" Between a rock and a hard place " Gwaine commented ironically, clamping his mouth shut as Percival raised a warning eyebrow at him, gaze flickering to Merlin.

Merlin, whose muscles were winded so tight Elyan thought they would snap. Merlin, whom Arthur was looking at with fire in his eyes. Merlin, who smiled bitterly when Arthur asked :

" Why didn't you tell me this earlier ? "

His sharp profile enhanced by the sunlight filtering in the room, Merlin raked a hand through his ruffled black locks :

" It wasn't necessary then " he replied, voice too soft.

Gwaine's eyes fell to the ground, mouth twisted, and Elyan knew then that he had been aware of Merlin's decision - but had respected it enough not to warn Arthur despite his obvious disapproval.

" Merlin. "

Arthur's tone was reproachful, but his husband resolutely pinched his lips closed. The King of Camelot rubbed his face in frustration, trying to reign himself in, to no avail :

" Alright " he suddenly snapped, pressing his palms flat on the table. " Everyone out. "

All heads whipped toward him - except Merlin's - expressions varying from curious to stunned, and it's more forcefully that he reiterated, blue eyes flashing :

" Everyone, get out. I need a word with my husband. "

His voice was hard like steel, his order unmistakable. Leon was the first to stand to leave the room, quickly followed by Percival, who hauled Gwaine behind him. Freya, gaze unrelenting, stared down Arthur for a few seconds, reluctantly swayed by Elyan's hand on her shoulder.

Right before the door closed, Merlin called him back, voice tight like the skin of a drum :

" Elyan ? Could you wait for me, please ? There are still some things I need to discuss with you. "

" Of course " Elyan replied, because there was nothing else he could do to ease Merlin's mind.

He carefully closed the door as Freya's angry footsteps disappeared down the stairs, distantly aware of the way Merlin's shoulders were hunched, as if he was bracing for a blow. As he rested his back against the panel, features closed off, Galahad raised an eyebrow at him :

" Are you supposed to listen to that ? "

" No " Elyan shrugged.

But Merlin had asked him to wait, so there was little else he could do : he was bound to overhear the conversation anyway. Galahad stared him down for a second before nodding and moving away from the door, so the conversation couldn't reach his ears.

" You truly weren't going to mention it ? " Arthur's voice suddenly resonated through the wooden door, cold and empty.

Merlin huffed :

" To mention what ? "

" Don't play stupid " Arthur snapped, " it doesn't suit you. Valiant. I'm talking about Valiant. "

There was a silence, and then :

" No, I wasn't " Merlin admitted, though he didn't sound the least bit apologetic about it. " You had other things to worry about. "

Arthur scoffed :

" Other things than the very reason we've been doing all these arrangements these past few weeks ? " he wondered, acid dripping from his voice, and Elyan didn't have to watch the scene to know that his eyebrow was raised in a would-be mocking expression.

" Oh, I don't know " Merlin replied, irony biting in his tone, eyes no doubt widening comically. " What do you think of an international trafficker with a body count higher than the towers of this castle ? The one Morgana, a _highly trained Interpol agent_ , warned us about ? Valiant is only a mildly dangerous thug, Arthur. We're prepared to take care of him, and you know it. Cenred is a world class psychopath ! He's _trading human beings for business_ ! With that in mind, how do you even expect me to..."

" That still doesn't give you the right to hide what you did from me " Arthur bit out, anger seeping into his tone like a careful tide reaching the shore.

" What would you have done if I had told you right away ? " Merlin demanded harshly. " Sent spies to the Islands ? Guess what, you did ! Warn our security that we might receive an unpleasant visit soon ? After everything you put them through since you discovered Ewan, don't you think they figured it out ? But perhaps you would have prepared a strike on Valiant's territory, uh ? But you did, didn't you ? I know you've already planned for every contingency. Don't tell me that Geraint isn't waiting for your orders right now. Or that you didn't keep Bedivere and Bohrs on stand by for that exact reason. Or that..."

" If you know all that, " Arthur cut in, voice hoarse, " why are you being so difficult right now ? "

Merlin's sharp intake of breath was audible even through the thick wood of the door :

" Because I'm scared, Arthur ! " he shouted. " How can you not see that I am fucking _terrified_ ? "

Elyan flinched at the roughness in Merlin's tone, knowing he was witnessing a very private conversation yet helpless to move away - he needed to be able to step in if the conversation went out of hand. Yet, instead of answering in kind, Arthur softened his voice :

" I know " he promised, " I know. We just need one deal, alright ? That's what it's been leading us to all along ; that's what Morgana asked from us. To take Valiant's territory in order to bait Cenred, so that we can get close to him. "

Merlin's answering laugh held no mirth :

" And then finally succeed in taking him down where Interpol failed for years, I know " he replied with wry amusement. " Because that's our _duty_ , right ? Sagely waiting to get killed because _fucking Interpol_ can't do the job ? "

" Merlin " Arthur called in a firm, yet soothing tone. " You know I won't let anything happen to you. Gwaine will be your shadow the entire evening, he'll protect you. You'll be safe, Merlin, I swear. "

" Yeah " his husband whispered, voice cracking in a way that made Elyan shiver. " Yeah, I know. But it's not myself I'm worried about, Arthur. It never was. "

There was a stunned silence, and Elyan just had time to move away before the door was wrenched open, Merlin freezing in the doorway when he noticed Elyan listening in, the pity in his eyes leaving no doubt as to whether or not he had overheard the conversation. Merlin wiped his eyes, chasing the rapidly forming tears, and took a shuddering breath before moving away :

" Let's go " he ordered roughly.

He tilted his head, motioning for Elyan to follow, not once looking back at Arthur, who was slumped in his chair - defeated.

***

Both men walked down the stairs side by side, leaving Galahad behind. Elyan was looking at Merlin in concern : the brunet was nearly stumbling with each step, pain radiating from him in agonizing waves. The head of surveillance worried his lip, weighing his options, before the softest sigh rolled off his tongue :

" You know he can protect himself, Merlin " he admonished, not unkindly. " He's been trained for this, you know that. "

Merlin's head whirled around, blue eyes flashing in anger :

" Is he ? " he snarled. " I mean, he knows how to fight, sure. But can he stop bullets from going right through him ? I don't think so. Do you see him wearing a bulletproof jacket ? _Do you ?_ "

Elyan pinched his lips tightly at the venom dripping from his friend's voice, unable to think of words who would, if not appease Merlin, at least calm him down enough :

" He's a businessman before all, Merlin. He can't afford to be seen protecting himself in such a way. That would be seen as cowardice. "

" I don't care about cowardice " Merlin retorted fiercely, but his voice splintered at the end. " I just want him safe. "

Robbed of his words, Elyan placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, offering comfort, but Merlin shrugged it off :

" It's alright, I guess " he mused, a chuckle stumbling from his lips like broken glass. " Four years may have passed, but I still remember how it felt when he was gone. I'll just have to get used to it again. "

He moved away, and Elyan, stunned and speechless, could only trail behind. It was too late for him to realize his mistake : Merlin may not have been raised in war like the rest of them, but he had fallen in love with Arthur at the age of twenty, which meant that he had spent two years of his life waiting for Arthur to finish his tour in the army. Two years living with fear as his most diligent companion, waiting for the man he loved to come home.

Of course he knew what military's everyday life looked like.

" I'm so sorry " Elyan said, his words carefully crafted. " I know this isn't what you want to hear right now. I wish there was another way. "

Merlin waved his apology away as if it was an annoying insect and forced a smile on his lips :

" It's not your fault " he muttered, and Elyan noticed with relief the slumped shoulders, which meant that at least Merlin wasn't angry anymore. " Anyway, it's not what I wanted to talk to you about. "

" What is it ? " Elyan asked, startled at the abrupt change of subject.

" Something about Ewan " Merlin replied without preamble. " This way. "

He directed Elyan toward another corridor that they followed in silence, Elyan waiting, brow furrowed in curiosity, for Merlin to speak again :

" As I said earlier " the brunet finally started, " I've been speaking to Ewan today. What I've discovered doesn't warrant much attention, but for a few things. "

He took a deep breath before continuing :

" As you know, once they discovered Ewan, Gwen started to run background checks on everyone. What she found out matches perfectly with what Ewan told Leon once he got caught : mainly, that he was a drug dealer on the Western Islands before becoming Valiant's lover, and as such had been sent to spy on us because Valiant trusted him. He also said that he knew his way around computers, and Freya asked Lucan to verify that particular statement as soon as he was cleared. He agrees : Ewan's good. Except, not good enough to manage to slip under your radar. "

Elyan pinched his nose :

" So that's just how Freya said ? " he asked, frustrated. " There's another traitor among us ? "

" That's just it " Merlin replied, " Ewan doesn't know how he got in either. Once he took a look at our systems, he said that he wouldn't have been able to counteract them. And he swears he was sent alone. "

" And you trust him about that ? " Elyan wondered.

" I don't know " Merlin admitted ruefully. " Maybe. Owain does, and Ewan seemed convincing enough for me, even if I am no expert. You know how good I am with people. "

Elyan snorted at that. Merlin was great with people. At least until they started to annoy him.

" While we both were away, Arthur asked Owain to keep an eye on him. Poor guy wasn't too keen on playing the babysitter - mind you, he does it enough for Bohrs - but he agreed when Freya said she'd talk to Bedivere about the spider thing. "

Elyan chortled as Merlin added :

" Anyway, Ewan's been stewing for some time : I don't think he tried to lie. He's too smart for that. I mean, there's a reason he started working with us, so... "

Elyan made a dubious sound at the back of his throat, still unconvinced :

" What did he tell Valiant, then ? "

" Surprisingly, not much " Merlin admitted. " Godwyn did a wonderful job. According to Ewan, Valiant only knows the name of most employees, as well as the identity of some of Arthur's...friends. "

The last word was pronounced with disgust, as if it left a bad taste in Merlin's mouth. Elyan could relate : in order to maintain his authority on Albion's mafia, Arthur had to work with less-than-decent men and women whose regular business involved drugs, weapons, stolen relics and proxenetism.

" As for the rest " Merlin continued, " the others know to keep their mouth shut when asked questions. Ewan swears he didn't know about me..."

Of that, Elyan couldn't be certain, but it was true that Arthur and Merlin tended to keep their relationship quiet, and even more so in their workplace. Though it was surprising that after a few weeks, Ewan still hadn't known, it wasn't impossible : Merlin hadn't been working in the casino for some time, since the deadline for his thesis was fast approaching and his mother had required his presence at home.

"...and apparently didn't even inform Valiant that Arthur was actually married. "

Elyan arched an eyebrow but refrained to comment as Merlin added :

" So even if Valiant comes for him, I shouldn't be too much at risk. "

Elyan winced, not wanting to ask but needing to be sure anyway :

" Does Ewan realize that it's highly unlikely Valiant cared about him enough to want him back ? "

Merlin chuckled humorlessly :

" He does " he confirmed, head bobbing up and down. " Believe me, he does. But he's certain Valiant will come anyway - not for him, but for Arthur. According to Ewan, what Valiant wants is Arthur's surrender. He doesn't care about his spy, not really, but his pride is at stake. "

Elyan nodded thoughtfully, chewing on his lip :

" That makes sense " he replied. " I'll see if I can get something from him that could help. But Valiant shouldn't be too difficult to deal with, apparently. "

As he chanced a glance at Merlin, Elyan noticed that his friend didn't look calmer at all ; if anything, Elyan's reaction seemed to have spurred on Merlin's thinking, thoughts flying in his head in a way Elyan would never dream to comprehend - the man wasn't a mathematical genius for nothing.

" There's something else " he belatedly realized as they neared the surveillance rooms - Elyan's domain. " Something's eating at you. "

Merlin's features closed off :

" Yes " he admitted, a frown pulling at his brow. " I've been studying Trickler's case. Things aren't adding up. Something's not right. "

Elyan shuddered as he recalled the event Merlin was referring to. Roughly two months earlier, Aulfric Tìr-Mòr, an old associate of Arthur's father, had invited a supposedly friend of his to play a game in the private rooms. This is how Alfred Trickler - a low class drug dealer with a history of violence - had found himself playing in The Cup of Life's room with Aulfric Tìr-Mòr and Olaf Olafson - the owner of the biggest security company in all Albion.

When the game had ended, won by Olaf, Trickler had protested, arguing that Olaf had cheated and that the victory should be his. He'd gotten angrier and angrier, the alcohol coursing through his veins rendering him practically incoherent, until he'd finally pulled out a hidden gun, aimed at Olaf and shot. When Gareth had tried to calm him down, promising to review the entire game on camera, he'd earned a bullet for his trouble.

In the end, it had been Bayard Tourroi, one of the other players, who had managed to take out Trickler, taking him by surprise. A handful of seconds later, Bohrs and Bedivere had burst into the room, sent in by the surveillance team. In the meantime, Lucan, who had caught the entire scene on camera, had warned both Arthur and Merlin after calling an ambulance.

Luckily, Gaius, Merlin's uncle, had been visiting that night. The cardio-thoracic surgeon had been fetched immediately, and had provided first care for both Olaf and Gareth, treating the worst of their wounds as well as he could considering the circumstances.

If not for him, Olaf would probably have died.

" What do you mean, something's not right ? " Elyan asked cautiously.

Merlin pressed his lips in a thin line, breath coming out in a short burst before he explained himself :

" I've been digging. Found some things I shouldn't have. "

He sighed, raking a hand through his raven curls - he hadn't cut them in the last three weeks, Elyan distantly noticed - frustration oozing from his every pore :

" I need you to talk to Gwen " he said finally, displeasure evident in his tone. " I would do it myself, but as her brother and a former police officer, you have more grounds than me to ask her. "

" You know she'd still answer to you, right ? " Elyan said, frowning curiously.

" I know, I know " Merlin replied, waving away the comment. " That's not the problem. She isn't the one investigating the case. She'll need to call in the officer in charge, and you know I'd rather not expose myself. "

" Of course " Elyan replied, rubbing a hand over his eyes. " How silly of me. "

Merlin's eyebrow flicked up all the way to his hairline in a surprisingly good imitation of Gaius and Elyan snorted faintly, shaking his head :

" Nothing can ever be easy. What do you need me to ask ? "

Merlin munched on his tongue for a few more seconds before answering, a strange light glinting in his blue eyes - concern or curiosity, Elyan didn't know.

Perhaps a mixture of both.

" According to the toxicology report, Trickler was drunk out of his arse when the shooting happened. His blood contained roughly two grams of alcohol per liter, and hour after the events.

" That figures " Elyan noted flatly, not understanding what point Merlin was trying to make. " He was angry, a bit pissed..."

He made a shooting motion with his fingers.

" I'm pretty sure he wasn't " Merlin replied then, shutting down Elyan's attempt at humor like a downpour dousing the flames. " I asked around. Gareth, Ellie, Daegal...Everyone who was working that night. I asked Lucan to track him on camera, too, and checked his tab. "

" So ? "

Merlin took a deep breath :

" So, Trickler didn't drink more than two glasses of whiskey, split during exactly two and a half hours before the end of the game. "

" Fuck " Elyan said.

That could only mean one thing : Trickler certainly hadn't been drunk by the time he had shot Olaf.

" Yeah " Merlin agreed.

" It's understandable though " Elyan replied. " I mean, if he was planning to kill Olaf, why would he risk to miss his shot ? "

" That's not what's bugging me " Merlin replied. " Trickler may be a low class thug, but he knows his way around a gun. Olaf didn't move. If Trickler wasn't drunk, _why did he miss_ ? "

Elyan's eyes bulged, and he looked at Merlin, bewildered.

" I wouldn't call nearly killing Olaf missing, per see " he replied, if a bit nervously.

Merlin pinched his nose :

" I've been running some numbers " he finally explained, and well, that did make sense. " The probability that Trickler would shoot Olaf right in the chest, sober, and not kill him on the spot ? Very, very low. "

Elyan sucked in a breath :

" So you think he didn't kill Olaf on purpose ? " The idea in itself was preposterous, but Merlin didn't seem to think so. " Why would he do that ? "

" That's what I can't figure out " Merlin muttered. " I've been turning the problem in my head for weeks, I can't find the answer. That's why I want you to call Gwen ; maybe the officer in charge will have an idea. "

Elyan nodded slowly, biting his lip in hesitation, before he gathered enough courage to ask :

" Did you tell Arthur about this ? "

He winced as Merlin turned his sharp gaze on his, but the light in his blue eyes was bashful rather than angry :

" I did " he promised, nervously cracking his fingers.

A sigh escaped his lips :

" I know you heard us earlier " he said offhandedly, " Arthur and I, arguing. "

The tone wasn't chastising in the least, only detached, but Elyan hung his head nonetheless.

" We might have our differents " Merlin explained, " but I wouldn't hide this from him. Even less so considering the implications. Why do you think Arthur called me back here as soon as he heard about Cenred ? He doesn't need me to handle him. In fact, I'm sure he'd rather see me far, far away from here tonight. "

" What do you mean, the implications ? " Elyan asked, paling slightly.

" Arthur and I...we think Cenred had a hand in the attempt on Olaf's life " Merlin finally revealed, much to Elyan astonishment. " It was too perfectly executed. Think about it : first, we receive a call from..."

Merlin trailed off abruptly, looked around him, and lowered his voice in order to be heard only by Elyan, and painstakingly so :

" ...Morgana " he started again. " She tells us, urgently, that Cenred De Essetir is getting interested in the Western Sea, and is planning a trip to Albion in order to secure a way for his shipments. "

Elyan remembered it well : it had puzzled them, at first, that Cenred hadn't tried to directly get in touch with Valiant Serclier, who was already controlling most of the territory. They had discovered later that the trafficker had contacted Aulfric Tìr-Mòr, from whom he had earned an invitation for the private game rooms.

" And then, instead of trying to talk business with Tìr-Mòr, the only thing Cenred does is to play games with him, converse at length with all the other players, show off his skills at poker and even befriend Arthur. "

As had been the plan all along, Elyan thought. Until then, he was following what Merlin was saying : Cenred had wormed his way into Arthur's circle instead of trying to overthrow him, using Valiant's influence. He remembered still the cold shiver licking down his spine as he'd watched the man - being the only one in The Dragon's surveillance team with the clearance to know about Morgana and her warnings - his overbearing enthusiasm and cold efficiency as he played poker, charming as you please yet more dangerous than a venomous snake.

" I still don't see what this all has to do with Trickler " Elyan wondered, brow furrowed. " I mean, Cenred wasn't even there when Olaf got shot. "

" He wouldn't " Merlin answered curtly. " Of course he wouldn't be there : why risk to be associated to the incident in any way ? "

" Obviously " Elyan noted. " But then why do you think he had a hand in this ? "

" First - it's not much, I know - the man who invited Trickler is the very same that allowed Cenred in. Second, the whole thing was staged, yet we found no connection whatsoever between Olaf and Trickler, which suggests that Trickler was only a gunman, not the mastermind. Third, I watched the entire game four times : it's not obvious, but I think there was some cheating involved. But not from Olaf : both Trickler and Aulfric played poorly that night. Trickler is understandable, but Aulfric ? "

" It's unlikely, I can give you that " Elyan muttered - Aulfric's pride was indeed legendary. " But we need more than that to go on, Merlin " he added gently. " Why would Cenred plan the whole thing, only to let Olaf live ? It doesn't make sense. "

" I know " Merlin replied, frustrated. " Call it a gut feeling. Try to find out more about Trickler, at least, alright ? "

Elyan nodded his assent : even though he still wasn't sure about what had actually happened in the castle that day, he knew better than to disregard Merlin's " gut feeling " as he called it. The man didn't manage to run the casino by fumbling around, after all - despite Freya's aid and Arthur's input, the castle was still his to do as he pleased, and he'd done well so far.

The pair finally climbed the last flight of stairs leading to the surveillance rooms. Elyan couldn't help but be relieved when they reached the top - walking from one part of the castle to another sometimes felt like a tiring hike. His contentment was short lived, however, and quickly turned into annoyance when he noticed the large " Batcave " sign plastered on the door. The affectionate nickname, oddly fitting, wasn't what bothered Elyan - the layers upon layers of scotch holding the sign against the door was. The traces of glue would be a pain to remove.

" Who in hell..." he groaned, but he didn't finish his sentence as Merlin shrugged helplessly, if faintly amused.

" Kara, probably " he replied. " I doubt it's one of yours, they know you'd strangle them if they even tried. "

Elyan sighed and extended his card to open the automatic door, pressing his personal code in the machine.

" Of course I would " he muttered. " But not before having them clean it up. "

He bent over to let the retinal scanner check his identity and nearly jumped when Merlin spoke again :

" By the way, I left Ewan here. "

The words were casual, the meaning anything but. Merlin had led him there for that exact reason, Elyan realized : to get on with the interrogation as soon as possible. Fighting an indignant reply, Elyan glared at him as soon as the scan was complete :

" In my room ? Really ? You don't think it the littlest bit dangerous to leave a former spy in the only room in the castle who has access to everything ? " he accused, emphasizing the last word with a forceful raise of one eyebrow.

But before his lungs could collapse in panic, Merlin precised with a half-smirk :

" As I said, Owain's been playing the babysitter recently. Don't worry, your toys are safe. "

Elyan was almost embarrassed at his own sigh of relief. The door opened with a curious drum sound, and Elyan turned back to Merlin, whose smile had slipped away like snow on skin :

" I guess I'll get to work then " Elyan mused.

Merlin nodded :

" You do that " he replied, his half-smile rigid on his lips - too faint to be genuine.

" What about you ? " Elyan asked, compelled by the glint he caught in the too deep blue of Merlin's eyes. "Don't you want to listen to what Ewan has to say ? "

Merlin, who was already turning on his heels, froze and hung his head :

" I do " he replied, voice a bit strained. " Call me if anything comes up. But for the moment, I just...I need to talk to Arthur. "

And with that he was leaving, Elyan staring at his retreat with a curious feeling catching in his throat - the hope that everything would be alright.

***

After three weeks, Elyan finally entered his favorite room, that he hadn't seen and thus missed like a limb during the time he was away. The surveillance room was one of the most secured in the castle, and with good reason : it was the one hosting all the feeds of the cameras, and was also used as a command center leading the entirety of the security personnel.

The place was wide, desks and chairs carefully distributed, and a door at the back was leading to Elyan's personal office - not that he used it much, since he preferred working alongside his employees, but he still had one. Cables were secured along the naked walls, and the low hum of the electronics could be heard in the deep silence.

The room was empty, save for Ewan and Owain, as Merlin had promised. The first was huddled in a corner, sitting cross-legged on a chair, swiveling it as he had nothing better to do. Elyan cautiously made his way forward, dropping his bag on an empty chair and awkwardly clearing his throat to advertise his presence. Owain, who was distractedly reading a magazine nearby, jumped at the sound :

" Elyan ! " he exclaimed. " Gods, you scared me. I thought Bedivere had come to visit again. "

" Still with the fake spiders ? " Elyan asked, amused.

It was well known among the team that Owain, despite his tough looks and deep voice, had an all-compassing fear of spiders. Bedivere, on the other hand, hated snakes with ferocious passion. So when Owain, for his birthday, had left a little, harmless snake on his pillow, he'd simply asked his partner, Bohrs, to take it out, and sworn revenge.

Ever since, whenever he knew he could catch Owain unaware, Bedivere would bring him plush spiders, the numerous eyes carefully sewn up on their purposefully hideous faces.

" Uh uh " Owain replied with a wince. " Big, hairy, scary spiders. Handmade, as usual. I'll never understand how he does it. "

Elyan snorted : he too was always amazed of the peculiar talents some members of The Dragon's staff displayed. Where Bedivere had a hand in crafting - from simple woolen gloves to a carved desk for Freya's office ; Bohrs was an amazing cook who claimed he had learnt for his son, yet Elyan doubted chicken lasagna were part of a baby's diet ; and Sefa was a patented pickpocket who could pluck your firstborn right off your arms without you even noticing. She had tried with Bohrs. Bohrs hadn't been happy.

He was about to reply when Ewan's voice cut short their banter :

" The door isn't actually silent when it opens, you know " he offered in a monotone, not moving an inch from the chair. " No need to warn us of your arrival. We heard. "

Elyan fought the urge to roll his eyes at the jab, and the corners of Owain's lips lifted up. Of course Elyan knew : he had been the one designing the room, assuring that he would know at all times whenever someone was leaving or entering - even when he was locked in his office.

" Of course he knows " Owain snorted. " This room is kind of his, you see. "

Ewan froze in his chair and his head whipped toward Elyan :

" So it's you, then ? " he asked brusquely, a mixture of curiosity and apprehension burning in his eyes.

Elyan let out a questioning noise, wondering who the spy was referring to.

" The one they've been waiting for all day " Ewan snapped, a dry edge to his voice. " You are Elyan, right ? "

He was enunciating his words with a curious care, Elyan noticed, their lilt a telltale sign of his upbringing in the Western Islands. Elyan hummed non-committaly :

" I guess I am " he replied, unconcerned.

Picking up on the distress he could feel oozing off of Ewan in gentle waves, he lifted his bag and rummaged inside to take out his thermos of tea and a bag of sweets. He threw the latter on the desk Ewan was seated in, making him jump.

" Help yourself " he added as Ewan eyed the bag suspiciously. " It's just candy. You look like you need it. "

" Don't scare the boy like this " Owain butted in. " He'll think you're going to poison him or something. "

" I am not a boy ! " Ewan hissed, making Owain chortle.

" Sure you are " the guard replied. " I'm nearly twice your age. Now say thank you. Elyan doesn't give away his sweets that easily. "

Elyan blinked at the remark, surprised by the exchange. Freya had been right then : Owain truly seemed to like the former spy. Carefully keeping his features blank - he still had an interrogation to conduct - Elyan took out a second bag as Ewan tentatively opened his own, ripping the plastic open before pulling out a handful of sweets to throw at Owain, who caught them swiftly.

" Thank you " Ewan mumbled, subdued, as Owain popped the candies into his mouth with a grateful nod in Ewan's direction.

Elyan studied the former spy for a second, curious. Ewan seemed incredibly young in the dim light of the room, the reflections throwing hazelnut shadows on his brown skin. His hair was longer than Elyan's, who preferred it clipped short, and a little wild on the top of his head - almost like Merlin's when he'd worked too much on a particularly annoying equation.

He appeared calm, almost relaxed, but his eyes were a bit too wide and his breathing a bit too short to be convincing. Even more, he looked hadn't had a decent night of sleep in weeks - purple bags adorned his eyes and his shoulder were slumped in exhaustion.

Taking his decision before he could even think about it, Elyan straightened his shoulders :

" Alright " he said gruffly, " let's get this over with. I ask questions, you answer with all the honesty you can muster, and we'll see if you're worth listening to. "

He took a chair and spun it to sit in front of Ewan, aware of Owain's reproachful eyes boring into his skull. He swallowed a mouthful of sweets before starting :

" How did you get hired ? " he asked first, carefully watching Ewan for any signs of discomfort.

" I applied to the job when I heard there was an opening " Ewan replied without missing a beat. " It was a little over a month ago. I tweaked a bit my resume, making it easier to get in, and it worked. "

" Yes " Elyan said slowly, raising an eyebrow, " it worked. It shouldn't have. "

The reply was innocent, if a bit condescending, yet its effect were beyond Elyan's hopes :

" I know ! " Ewan suddenly blurted out, frustrated. " I don't understand how it's possible, alright ? You guys have some equipment I've never even heard of. You're in direct contact with the police forces. Most of you were once in the army, for God's sake ! I never should have been accepted, but here I am ! Can't we move on now ? "

" Not really " Elyan mused, looking pointedly at the bag of candy until Ewan got the hint and took one. " If you managed to get in, who else did ? We can't really afford a breach in our ranks, not right now. "

Ewan eyed him curiously, as did Owain, but refrained from asking the question no doubt burning his lips - knowing he wouldn't get an answer, not until Elyan was sure of his allegiance.

" Tell me " Elyan asked suddenly. " Who are you to Valiant Serclier ? "

Ewan sucked in a breath, probably hating how awfully invasive the question was.

" Elyan..."

Elyan raised a hand to interrupt Owain, knowing the guard was trying to protect Ewan from the question. It was true that he didn't know what memory it would bring back : Valiant couldn't have been a pleasant man to live with, and there might be a history of abuse right there. And Elyan was sorry, he truly was, but he needed answers, and if this was the only way to get them, he would have no qualms about it.

" A pawn to play with " Ewan replied, hiding his unease in a monotone. " An adviser, I guess. A spy. "

He stopped short, but Elyan only had to wait a couple more seconds before Ewan clenched his jaw, staring defiantly at Elyan :

" A lover, too, most nights. "

He looked like a man standing before the precipice, waiting for the gust of wind that would make him fall - Elyan's reprobation, anger, disgust. Elyan noticed Owain's raised eyebrow and threw Ewan a wry smile :

" Two of my very best and very male friends are married " he supplied. " If you're waiting for me to have a problem with that, better take a cup of tea, you're going to be at it for a while. "

With that, Ewan mellowed :

" And a friend, maybe " he added, shrugging. " Sometimes. "

" Do you love him ? "

Ewan inhaled sharply at the question, features twisting in shock, and Elyan suddenly realized that the spy had no idea of the answer.

" I guess I do " the young man finally replied. " In a way. I've known him for a few years, after all. There's bound to be some feelings involved. "

Elyan studied him carefully, finding the answer heartbreaking in its honesty. He didn't think those were the words a man who would willingly work for a murderer, nevermind the fondness he might feel at heart for said murderer.

" If not for him " Elyan wondered, careful not to let any judgement seep into his tone, " why did you choose to work as a drug dealer ? "

" Choose ? " Ewan repeated, voice torn in disbelief. " I didn't choose this ! I never wanted..."

" Ewan. "

Owain's voice was stern yet kind, and Ewan hung his head :

" I never wanted this " he continued, calmer now. " I was good at school, you know. Top of my class. Teacher's favorite. "

His tone turned bitter :

" But then my mum got cancer, and I realized that good grades and prayers weren't going to pay for her treatment. I did what I could. "

His voice cracked a bit toward the end, lower and lower until it trailed off in the silence. Elyan watched him carefully, pondering his answer, tearing it apart in his head to discover the lie hidden within. He found none.

" Alright " he said after a beat. " I believe you. "

Ewan's head snapped up, disbelief written all over his features and dark eyes filled with hope :

" You do ? " he asked, plea thinly veiled behind forced skepticism.

Elyan nodded solemnly :

" I do. "

" So my mother's treatment will be payed for ? "

Something sharp twisted in Elyan's chest at the hopeful words, making his breath catch in his throat :

" That's why you're helping us " he realized. " Arthur promised to pay for your mother's medication in exchange for your help. "

Eyes smarting, Ewan nodded, lips pursued. Elyan turned to Owain, mouth open on a sharp expletive but he let his jaw click shut when he noticed the steel in the guard's eyes :

" I know " Owain said through clenched teeth. " I couldn't, alright ? Arthur's orders. "

" This bastard " Elyan muttered.

He knew Arthur couldn't have told Ewan the truth, not without gambling his own life in the process - few knew he was far from the ruthless mafia leader he usually appeared to be - yet Elyan couldn't help but resent the cruelty of the situation. When he noticed Ewan's fearful expression, however, he hurried to explain :

" Arthur will keep his word " he assured. " Your mother will be taken care off, I can promise you that. "

" Can you ? " Ewan whispered, and it hurt Elyan to hear the despair etched within the words.

The head of surveillance briefly closed his eyes, knowing he only had a split second to take his decision. When he opened them, he glanced at Owain :

" You trust him ? "

The guard nodded curtly, mouth pursued and eyes deadly serious, if considering :

" I do. "

Elyan watched with amusement as Ewan's eyes grew wide, shock opening and closing his mouth without a sound.

" Alright " he sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his face. " But if we're wrong in this, it'll be your fault, and I'll ask Bedivere for a special provision of spiders, you hear me ? "

Owain only chuckled.

" Ewan " Elyan finally said, " I can promise that your mother will be fine because Arthur might appear arrogant, and cold, and act like a real prat sometimes, he isn't half the bastard rumors would like you to believe. That's just a cover. For what, I can't tell you. To whose benefit, I can't tell you either. In fact, I can't tell you anything more without risking to be fired, but you met Merlin, right ? Do you really think he would have married Arthur if Arthur truly was that kind of man ? "

It wasn't really a good argument, since Ewan barely knew Merlin and couldn't understand the nature of his and Arthur's relationship - nothing but time would show him that it didn't mirror his and Valiant's own - but that was the best reassurance Elyan could offer.

Ewan dumbly shook his head.

" That's what I thought " Elyan muttered. " You'll understand why if you stick around long enough, but Arthur's actually a good man, underneath all that stern exterior. "

Owain hummed in agreement, an amused twinkle in his eyes, and Elyan stood up, gingerly stretching his muscles :

" Now that we got this out of the way, let's get to work, shall we ? "

Owain imitated him, rolling his glossy magazine - Camelot's Gossip, his favorite - to tuck it under his arm :

" I'll get going then " he stated. " Ewan, no hanky-panky, alright ? " he added with a smirk, turning to the former spy.

" I'm not a child " Ewan hissed, but his tone lacked any heat.

Elyan rolled his eyes at the display and went to settle at his desk as Owain left the room with a wave of his hand, turning on his computer before pouring himself some tea, setting his fuming Batman mug aside to let it cool.

" I was wondering " Ewan asked after a moment of strained silence, " where were you until tonight ? The others have been talking about you, but they never said. "

Elyan's eyebrow flicked up, but before he could answer, Ewan added :

" You were on the Western Islands, weren't you ? "

Elyan fought to regain his composure quickly enough to mask his surprise. He nodded, seeing no purpose in hiding the truth :

" I was " he answered cautiously. " How did you know ? "

Ewan threw him a look over his shoulder :

" You said it yourself, you don't know how I managed to join The Dragon's staff. Yet, I've still been found out. It can only mean that you knew there was a spy ; for that, you had to be spying on Valiant yourself. "

Elyan nodded, impressed. His deductions weren't quite accurate, since it had taken Elena's warning to catch him, but still.

" Why were you interested in him already ? " Ewan asked again. " It's not as if you thought he was a real threat to you, right ? "

The casual assessment made Elyan blink in surprise - while it was true that their interest in Valiant hadn't been spurred on by fear, it would be the most likely explanation as to why he'd been sent to look into him.

" So what was it ? " Ewan asked again.

" It's complicated " Elyan replied with a careless shrug.

Ewan made a dejected noise at the answer, understanding the deflection for what it was, and Elyan smirked :

" Come on, you can't expect me to unveil all our secrets at once, right ? "

" How did you manage to enter the territory ? " Ewan asked instead of answering. " Valiant is pretty keen on watching his back. He would have looked into every passenger coming from the land. "

Elyan threw a sweet into his mouth and munched happily :

" Photography student " he supplied helpfully. " Did you know that there's plenty of endangered birds on the Islands ? "

" I...didn't " Elyan replied ruefully, brushing a hand over his skull to hide his unease. " But that doesn't explain how you managed to get in unscathed. "

He twisted on his seat to look at Elyan, eyeing him up and down.

" I mean, don't get me wrong, you're not that old..."

Elyan snorted, the ghost of his fast approaching twenty-fifth birthday looming over him, but Ewan payed him no mind :

" ...and you do look the part... "

He made an all-compassing gesture, pointing at Elyan's clothes. With a washed out grey jogging and a black sleeveless shirt that molded his chest, making his admittedly humble muscles stand out, Elyan looked every inch the uni student he had pretended to be, the brown combat boots and battered headphones a further display of his youth. The analyst belatedly realized that he hadn't had the time to take his customary shower, and cursed under his breath as Ewan continued :

" But you'd have to be more convincing than that to fool Valiant's minions. They're not that bright, I know, but..."

Elyan chuckled lightly, the sound startled from his lips :

" Actually, photography is one of my hobbies, and I did take some classes back in high-school. So looking the part wasn't such a hardship. "

Ewan's eyes grew wide, bemused, and Elyan burst out laughing at the sight, which had for direct effect to dispel the uncomfortable twinge in his shoulders. Wiping his eyes with one hand, he stood up and extended the other, stepping forward.

" I don't believe we've been properly introduced " he said, mirth dancing in his eyes. " My name is Elyan Smith, but do call me Elyan. I'm the head of The Dragon's surveillance team. Pleased to meet you. "

Ewan's voice turned just this side of careful as he replied, standing up in turn and shaking Elyan's hand with a firm grip :

" Ewan Hiantem. The smartest of Valiant's minions. Glad that you don't think I should be disposed of. "

His smile was cautious, if not downright shy, and Elyan smirked :

" Not for now, no " he replied.

As Ewan's smile threatened to slip, he added :

" No need to be walking on eggshells around me. For now, let's just say you're a visitor, alright ? An honored guest. We'll see about the rest later, I'm afraid I'll be quite busy tonight. "

As if answering that particular thought, Elyan's phone rang loudly, and his sister's face - a picture from her wedding - appeared on the screen. He answered on the third note of the music he'd programmed for her, motioning for Ewan to keep quiet.

" Hello, Gwen. "

" Elyan ! I hope I'm not bothering you ? I just received a text from Lance, Geraint told him you were inside, so I thought it would be safe to call. "

Elyan looked down at his watch, eyebrow twitching when he realized that there was only half an hour left before the opening of the casino. His employees would no doubt start trickling in soon, ruining all chances at secrecy. If he wanted to talk to Gwen, it was now or never :

" You don't bother me at all, I was about to call you. Is everything alright ? "

" I assume Arthur told you about the spy ? Well, I have some news " Gwen said, not wasting any time, for which Elyan was grateful. " The last scan came in five minutes ago ; there is no other mouse in the castle. Ewan was the only one. "

The news themselves were both reassuring and alarming : if the fact that the staff was clean was a relief, they now had no idea at all that could explain how Ewan had bypassed his background check with a simple fake identity and a bit of tweaking in his resume.

" So however he managed to get in, it isn't because of another employee ? " Elyan asked, just to be sure.

" That's right " Gwen confirmed. " Wherever your breach is coming from, it's not one of yours. "

Elyan nodded absent-mindedly, mind already flipping the possibilities in his head like small pancakes. He was about to thank her for the update when he belatedly remembered Merlin's request, and all the additional problems that would result from him being right :

" Gwen ? Can I ask you something ? " Elyan wondered, voice dropping down an octave.

He flicked a glance at Ewan, who was resolutely looking away, no doubt listening in but helpless to do otherwise.

" Of course " Gwen replied, surprised. " What is it ? "

" It's a bit delicate " Elyan tried, frowning as Ewan started playing with one of the computer cables. " I have some questions about Trickler's case. "

As expected, there was a pause down the line, and Gwen sighed :

" Of course you do " she muttered. " Wait a second, will you ? "

There was a indistinct rumble, the sound of a door opening, and Elyan distantly heard a name being called.

" I'm handing the phone to the officer in charge " Gwen informed him, coming back on the line. " Don't hesitate to ask her whatever you need to know. I trust her. "

The was a flurry of movements again, and a female voice suddenly chimed in :

" Hello ? This is Detective Inspector Florridel. Who am I speaking to ? "

" Detective, this is Elyan Smith " Elyan presented himself, switching to a more formal tone. " I am The Dragon's head of surveillance. "

" Elyan Smith " Florridel repeated, tone thoughtful. " Yes, I remember the name. You're the one who sent us the videos of the Trickler incident, right ? I expected them to be much more difficult to obtain. What can I do for you ? "

" I have a few questions, if you don't mind " Elyan replied, letting her remark slide. " But they might be of...unorthodox nature. "

" I'm listening " the detective replied, voice crystal clear, but Elyan could hear a frown in the way she spoke.

" You questioned Trickler right after the shooting, right ? " Elyan tempted. " Do you remember if anything felt out of place ? His wording, his posture ? "

" You'll have to be more precise than that " Florridel retorted sharply. " Out of place how, exactly ? "

Elyan pinched his lips, suddenly understanding what his sister seemed to like in her colleague : apparently, subtlety and half-formed sentences weren't the way to go.

" The toxicology report says that Trickler was drunk at the time of the incident " he stated bluntly. " Did he seem drunk to you, Detective ? "

Florridel sucked in a sharp breath, before hissing like an angry cat :

" So you noticed, too ? " she said. " No, to me, he clearly wasn't. He played his part, that he did, but I've seen enough drunk men in my life to know when someone's faking. "

" So how do you explain the report ? " Elyan asked warily.

" Same way you explain a spy in your midst " Florridel retorted, and Elyan winced at the reminder. " A breach. I can't tell you more. But " she added as an afterthought, " there's one thing I noticed when looking over Trickler's case. The night of the incident wasn't the first time he came to the Dragon : he was there three days prior. "

Elyan was aware of that particular fact, since Freya had recognized him, but he didn't have time to ask what Florridel meant as she added :

" The whole thing seemed fishy to me, so I tried to see why he would be there twice and only act the second time. I mean, once I figured there was a set-up involved, I guessed there must have been a reason for him to try to kill Mr Olafson, right ? "

Ever since Merlin's questions, Elyan very much doubted that killing Olaf was the purpose of the set-up, but he kept his mouth firmly shut as Florridel added :

" I thought at first that he was there because of the victim - logical, right ? But Olaf Olafson was there the entire week, so why come only twice ? "

She let her words hang in the air, and her next sentence fell like a chopping blade :

" The answer is, Richard Gaius, cardio-thoracic surgeon at Camelot's hospital. "

Elyan jumped on his seat, cold spreading through his stomach, paying no mind to Ewan's startled glance :

" You're not seriously saying that he had a hand in this ? " he exclaimed, voice turning hard.

Gaius - he hated being called by his first name - was Merlin's uncle, and a dear friend of The Dragon's employees. He was trustworthy without a doubt, kind and generous, and had been the one caring for Gareth ever since the incident. Elyan refused to even think he was guilty of anything other than being an overbearing old man.

Florridel let the silence stretch for a second before humming thoughtfully, the sound informing Elyan that his indignant outburst had only confirmed what she was already thinking :

" No, you're right, I don't " she said, to Elyan's relief. " But I do find it odd that the only times Trickler was present were the two nights Gaius was also within the castle. I checked : Gaius should have been there too three days before the incident, but he's been called back to the hospital for an emergency. "

" So we can safely assume that Olaf should have been killed the first time ? "

" That's what I think too " Florridel agreed. " But mostly, considering the course of events, it wouldn't surprise me that killing Olaf wasn't what Trickler wanted. "

A cold shiver raced down Elyan's spine, despite the room being comfortably heated. Florridel words were echoing Merlin's perfectly, in a way that left no place for doubt :

" What do you mean, that's not what he wanted ? " he asked carefully.

" Trickler's arrogant " Florridel assessed. " He might have pulled off his stunt, but I asked around, questioned a few of his mates. The man's a good shot. Can't shut up about it too, but he has the training. And there's more : with a bit of incentive on my part - don't ask - a supposedly friend of him claimed that Trickler's has a favorite way of ending his enemies. He likes to shoot them right between the eyes. For bragging purposes, apparently. "

Elyan cursed darkly, helpless to contain the dread churning inside him :

" I presume you don't have an idea as to why he would do that ? " he interrogated. " What did Trickler have to gain with shooting Olaf without killing him ? "

" I'm not sure " Florridel replied, a little regretfully. " But for me, the question would rather be : what couldn't be obtained if Olaf Olafson had died then ? "

Elyan was about to reply when he heard the telltale drumming sound of the door opening. Startled, he looked up to find Lucan smiling at him :

" Candy Boss ! " the young analyst exclaimed. " Fancy seeing you here. "

Elyan grunted in answer :

" Sorry, I should go " he apologized to Florridel. " Thank you for being honest with me. I'll call you if I have any update, alright ? "

" I'll do the same " the detective promised. " Keep it quiet though, I shouldn't be telling you all this. "

It was just as Merlin had planned, Elyan thought with a rather amused, if a little bitter, smile. Being a former officer and Gwen's brother, he was apparently the designated liaison with Camelot's police forces, at least for the foreseeable future.

" Thank you. "

He heard the tonality terminating the call before he could ask to talk to Gwen again, but the ruckus caused by Lucan settling at his desk and Ewan jostling a keypad with his elbow snapped his focus back to his room. He slid his phone in his pocket and turned to Lucan :

" Bear that in mind, Luke " he threatened, pointing a finger at him. " Next time I hear you calling me names, you're in for additional hours. "

" Sure thing, Boss " Lucan laughed, knowing very well that Elyan had never followed through that particular promise. " By the way, who was that on the phone ? You were blushing, or was it me ? Attentive, that you were. New girlfriend ? "

Resisting the urge to throttle him, Elyan rolled his eyes. Lucan, despite his young age, was Elyan's right hand, in a fashion. Almost as good as him with computers, he'd been recruited by Elyan after he'd tried to hack into Camelot's police's database to erase the record of an arrest - a friend of his had been caught with some weed in his pockets.

Roughly the same age as Elyan but looking five years younger, Lucan was of average height, with a pale skin and silky black hair falling negligently on his forehead. His eyes too were black, currently shining with mirth, perfecting his appearance as a teenager's - it wasn't for nothing that he was never asked an ID card when he tried to use student discounts.

Of course, ordering alcohol during their nights out was another story.

" Sorry, no gossip for you " Elyan replied flippantly. " It was Gwen. "

" Oh. "

Lucan looked disappointed but didn't push, rather turning questioning eyes at Ewan :

" And how is our favorite spy ? " he crooned with a tilt of his head. " Still waiting for his death sentence ? "

Elyan choked on thin air, still not used to Lucan's peculiar humor despite the two years he had known the man. His voice was light, and he was no doubt joking, yet Ewan's skin had turned a lighter shade, almost greenish around the edges.

" I don't think..." the former spy tried, eyes flicking wildly to Elyan, in search for some support. " I mean..."

" I'm messing with you " Lucan replied, slapping him on the back with a smile like a wolf's that had found a new prey.

" Lucan " Elyan reprimanded. " Be nice, would you ? Ewan's our guest for the night. We'll keep him here until all that mess is over. "

Lucan's thin eyebrows disappeared behind his fringe :

" What mess are you referring to, exactly ? " he asked.

" Nothing you have to know " Elyan replied with a frown.

Even Lucan's exaggerate pout didn't manage to deter him, and the analyst let himself drop on his chair like an overweight cat - despite him being only skin and bones, even thinner than Merlin. Lucan had a knack to play up his misery and offense, even though his acting skills were far below Arthur's, but Elyan knew the analyst was very well aware of what Elyan could and couldn't say, and had never tried to push beyond what he was privy to.

It was the exact reason Elyan preferred him at Lamia, who could be a right pain when she was smelling a story.

" I can only tell you that it's not good " Elyan finally offered as a compromise. " And that you may find out on your own. "

" Fine " Lucan accepted, waving his attempt away with a wry smile. " I'll set up the computers. You should call the others in the meantime. "

Elyan nodded : it was time for him to go to work. He went back to his desk - the one furthest away from the door, back to the wall, so he could survey the room at all times - and dropped his bag of candy on the table. He took a seep of his rapidly cooling tea and settled in his chair :

" Alright " he sighed. " Let's do this. "

He secured his headphones on, placed the microphone before his mouth and logged on his precious computer :

" Come on, beautiful " he muttered. " Time to snoop around. "

***

The Dragon would open soon, and they were certain to receive their first client then : rich people's impatience was quite legendary. Everything had to be perfect, and if the casino were to welcome them one minute late, the tabloids would make a scandal of it the next day, announcing their closure.

As he was typing on his computer, Elyan heard a slight cough and raised his head, startled, only to find Ewan hovering near the desk, a question in his eyes. He was determinedly biting his lower lip, looking uncertain, and Lucan was watching him from the corners of his eyes, a frown firmly etched on his brow.

" Yeah ? " Elyan asked, sucking on a lemon candy.

He grimaced. He hated lemon candy. He offered the bag to Ewan, who took one - a lemon candy, bless him - before he asked :

" What am I supposed to do ? "

Elyan raised an eyebrow :

" Nothing, I guess ? " he replied, typing a few lines on his computer to open his files and access to the steady stream of images captured by the cameras. " I mean, what have you done while I wasn't there ? "

" Nothing " Lucan quipped. " Arthur was quite adamant he didn't touch anything without your saying so. "

" Brave man " Elyan grunted.

Soon enough, his screen was separated in small sections, naked corridors succeeding private rooms, employees moving about in curious harmony.

" I could...help " Elyan mumbled. " I've had enough of sitting around. "

There was a bit of fire in his voice, and Elyan smiled at the slight hum coming from Lucan's desk, thoughtful rather than dismissive. He studied Ewan for a second, the earnest look on his too young face, the answering depths in his eyes that spoke of a harsh life despite his age. He shrugged :

" You could. Lucan ? "

" Yeah, sure " the analyst replied, throwing Ewan a sly smile over his shoulder. " Come here, loverboy, I'll take care of you. "

Elyan laughed as Ewan gulped, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

" Luke " he chided, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

The analyst raised his hands in mock surrender, turning back to his computer :

" Fine, fine " he complied, " Mr Hiantem, if you would do me the honor of taking place next to me, so that I could humbly show you the ropes of our very complicated job ? "

Elyan rolled his eyes as Ewan tentatively sat down at the desk closest to Lucan's, confident that the analyst would treat him alright.

His gaze fell back on his computer, jumping from one camera to another, cataloging the castle's outline with the ease of a professional. Freya was at her desk, welcoming the late employees ; Gwaine and Percival were both at the bar, chatting with Elena, and were joined by Lancelot as Elyan moved to another camera. A man he didn't know - Gilli, he assumed - was checking the cards in the Morteus room, while Daegal was doing the same in the Excalibur. The Cup Of Life was still empty, much to Elyan's dismay - he would have to come back to it later on - but what made him frown was the stream from the front door camera.

Puzzled, he typed a string of numbers to get a better angle from another camera, and cursed under his breath when it confirmed that the front door wasn't guarded. Geraint's car was gone, which meant he'd went to pick up the last wave of employees from the parking down the hill, but the entrance should already be covered.

" Who's on shift tonight ? "

" I didn't hear you " came Lucan's muffled reply.

" I said, who's on shift tonight ? At the entrance ? "

" I didn't hear youuuu " Lucan singsonged, firmly pressing his headphones on his ears.

Elyan cursed.

" Lucan " he growled. " Who. Is. It ? "

From Lucan's obvious reluctance, he had an inkling as to who, exactly, would be covering the entrance for the evening, but he needed to be sure. Usually, the best way to find out was through Freya - her memory was astonishing - but apparently Lucan would suffice. Right on cue, the analyst shrugged as he turned toward Elyan. The latter rarely pulled ranks on him, but Lucan did need some reminding now and again that Elyan was not only a coworker but his superior.

" Hum. If I am not mistaken, it should be the harpies. "

Elyan winced, a heavy sighed stumbling from his lips like a drunkard exiting his favorite tavern. He rubbed a frustrated hand over his face, groaning as Ewan chimed in :

" The harpies ? " he wondered, if a bit timidly.

" I'll kill them " Elyan muttered. " They better be awake, or God help me..."

" Kara and Sefa " Lucan supplied where Elyan was busy with empty threats. " They aren't actually harpies - they don't really look like ones, mind you - but it's kind of obvious once you get to know them : they're rude, annoying, curse a lot and eat like three. "

" That's...I don't know what to say " Ewan mumbled, eyes darting to the side in obvious confusion.

" Think of them as overprotective sisters " Lucan offered. " You don't anger one without the other getting revenge ; you don't flirt with one without the other watching you like a hawk and a knife at the ready ; you don't get a date with one without the other trailing you from afar. Lastly, you don't let Kara chat you up to do her bidding, and most of all _you don't get anywhere near Sefa with your wallet on you_. That's just asking for trouble. "

The string of advice was recited by rote, the last one with the particular quality of someone who had tasted first hand the extent of Sefa's talent to empty one's pocket. Elyan shuddered at the very idea : it was common sense among the employees of the castle to avoid wearing anything expensive around the young security guard. The latter had an impressive list of feats : nevermind the trained military men, Elyan only knew of two people - beside Arthur and Merlin - who had never been Sefa's victim.

The weirdest part of it all was that no one ever got mad at her : one, because Kara was quick to get in the way ; two, because she only ever did it with the ones she considered her friends, thus it was done more in the way of a harmless prank ; and three, because she always returned what she took. Often not like one would expect - a few quids were transformed into a book the other had mentioned once, a broken piece of jewelry given back cleaned up, Bohrs's baby returned with new socks knitted by Bedivere himself - but it was always back in a way or another.

Elyan suspected that she liked more the little gifts than the thrill of the theft itself, but had wisely chosen to keep his assumptions for himself.

" Alright " he grumbled, " Lucan, Ewan, silence please. "

He turned on the sound of the earpieces the security guards had to wear while on duty - and half an hour before the opening - and spoke into his microphone :

" Hello everyone, this is Overwatch. Yes, I'm back home, as most of you are probably aware. Yes, it was a wonderful holiday, and no, I didn't bring back any gifts. Now, let's hear you. Reporting for duty. "

He heard several clicks down the line and the first voice piped up, right in order :

" Leon here. "

The latter was professional to a fault, voice calm and collected.

" Percival, present. "

The second was very much the same, and Elyan could almost hear Arthur's bodyguard's spine crack as he answered, straightening his giant frame in an effort to appear threatening.

" Hello again, you handsome man ! " Gwaine chimed in. " This is me, reporting in. "

Elyan rolled his eyes but didn't deign answer : he had long forfeited the hope to make Gwaine behave. The flirty words had even become the man's signature over the years.

" Galahad " came the man's voice, a deep rumble that put Owain's to shame. " Glad to have you back, Candy Boss. "

Elyan let a smile curl on his lips at the voice, the familiar routine easing his worry somehow. He popped a lollipop into his mouth as the last guard reported in :

" Owain here " he said. " Treat the boy well, will you ? "

Elyan was about to answer when he heard a loud sound blaring in his ears. Groans echoed down the line as both Ewan and Lucan jumped on their seat :

" I'm going to kill her " Elyan muttered, then went back to suck furiously on his lollipop.

Sure enough, three seconds in, there was the sound of a slap and the alarm died down.

" Darlings, this is me, waking up ! " a cheerful voice singsonged.

" Kara " Elyan growled, " what did I tell you about letting your earpiece next to your alarm clock ? "

Among the castle's staff, Kara and Sefa were the only ones who had decided to live in permanently. Where the employees had an entire wing reserved for them - for those who didn't want to go home after a particularly hard shift, or wished to be there early to sleep before reporting in, as Bohrs often did - most also had their own apartment or house.

On the other hand, Kara and Sefa had claimed their rooms inside the castle, restoring the kitchens and wreaking havoc in the corridors as only two young women could. Elyan had caught them a few times in his early employment - he'd only been part of the Dragon's personnel for two years, ever since his sister's wedding - as he'd done some rounds in the castle before the start of his shift in the early evening.

He'd threatened to report them to Freya at first, their wild chase around the castle being trespassing in his eyes, until he'd learned that both women had been homeless at a time - and that Arthur Pendragon was fully aware of their living in the castle and didn't mind in the least.

There was a heavy silence, and then :

" Candy Boss ! " Kara exclaimed, delighted. " I didn't know you were back ! We're not late, promise ! Aren't we, Sefa ? "

The was another click and a groggy voice came in :

" Sefa reporting " the woman mumbled. " Promise no late. "

They heard Kara chuckle before putting on some pop music on her phone, and Elyan didn't need to watch the cameras to know that they were both slipping out of their room and running haphazardly toward the communal bathroom, still in their pajamas and not caring one bit.

" Elena promised us some waffles " Kara offered, slightly out of breath. " We'll be there on time. "

" Elena. Waffles. Right " Sefa added. " Overwatch, you there ? "

" Yes, " Elyan replied with a tired sigh, " of course I'm here. "

" I'll kick her out of the shower if needs be " she said, voice suddenly firmer.

" Right " Elyan answered.

" Don't you want to join them ? " Lucan wondered lightly, startling Ewan.

Elyan raised his eyebrows as the analyst turned to eye him up and down, a smirk blooming on his lips at the state of Elyan's clothes. As the showers in the castle had a much better water pressure than the one in his apartment - it was heavenly, really - Elyan always used them after hiking his way up the hill, hating the feeling of drying sweat on his skin. Sadly, the casino would open in less than half an hour, and he couldn't leave Lucan alone with Ewan.

If Elyan had trained with the police forces, Lucan was just a kid that had grown up with computers instead of parents - he wouldn't be able to defend himself if Ewan decided to turn on them. It was very, very unlikely, but still.

" I doubt Vivian would appreciate, though " Lucan mused. " Better stay dirty, I wouldn't want her to skin you alive with her lovely sharp nails. "

Elyan sighed. It was well know within the castle that his relationship with Vivian Olafson was complicated ; yet, rare were the ones brave enough to tease him about it. Vivian and him weren't exactly together, had been dancing around one another for the longest time without formalizing anything. It was one of the favorite subjects of gossip, Elyan knew - with Bohrs' son latest antics and Gaheris conquests - but he didn't want to think about it right now.

Besides, ever since her father had been shot, Vivian hadn't returned any of his calls.

Without answering, Elyan shut down the live feed to silence Kara and Sefa's bickering and turned to the two other men, but before he could say anything, a slight woman entered the room, announced by the drums. Her red hair curling over her shoulders, she let her piercing blue eyes fall on Elyan as soon as the door closed behind her.

" Hello you " she mused. " I didn't think you'd be back so soon. "

Elyan scoffed :

" Of course you knew " he replied, acerbic. " Elena told you. "

" Of course she did " the woman smiled brightly, showing off her sharp teeth. " I brought her the pancakes she asked for. "

" And here I thought it would have been Bohrs " Elyan commented gruffly.

He was aware that despite being an amazing bartender - no one except Merlin knew the drinks as well as she did, nor was as skilled as her in their confection - Elena couldn't cook to save her life, and had even been banned from the castle's kitchens after a suspicious fire had started there while she was inside.

" Bohrs's asleep " the redhaid informed, settling on her chair. " Arthur ordered him to stay on standby, or so Elena told me. Same goes for Bedivere. "

The security personnel in the castle always rotated by pairs, and had been for as long as Elyan could remember. Gwaine with Percival, Kara with Sefa, Bohrs with Bedivere...

" Hello to you too, lovely " Lucan suddenly chimed in. " Fell asleep late again ? "

The analyst flipped him the bird without bothering to answer the sexual undertones of his question - evident by the way Lucan was smirking at her - turning on her computer under Ewan's bemused gaze.

" I'm Lamia " the redhead introduced herself, extending a perfectly manicured hand toward Ewan, who took it gingerly - and Elyan could understand, no one wanted to put themselves in the way of those sharp nails. " You've probably seen me around before, but well, you were a spy, so I guess there's that. "

She settled in her chair and leaned all the way back so she could look at Elyan, head upside down :

" Have you cleared him, boss ? " she asked out of the blue.

Elyan nodded, and she smiled again, the sight strangely menacing :

" Perfect ! Lucan, dear, let me take care of him. I need someone I can gossip with. "

Ewan's face was the perfect picture of dread, but luckily for him, Lucan wouldn't quite give him up so easily. Elyan looked back at his computer, gaze flicking over the cameras, and cursed when he saw Kara and Sefa eating their pancakes under Elena's amused gaze, Gwaine and Percival watching them from afar, laughing.

And if both Arthur's and Merlin's bodyguard were still at the bar, Elyan's job was about to take an embarrassing turn. He sighed. It wasn't the first time he would have to do it, but that didn't mean he liked it.

" I can't see them " he bemoaned, lips stuck around his candy. " Why aren't they on the bloody feed ? "

Lucan laughed heartily, his straight hair falling back on his forehead once he'd stopped :

" I did it the last time, mate " he mocked with obvious delight. " Your turn. "

Ewan's eyes were travelling from on analyst to the other, uncomprehending. Sighing, Elyan took the nearly finished lollipop out of his mouth to explain :

" See, before every opening, it's my job to check that everything is in place. Doubly so today " he precised, though he didn't explain why. " Except, I can't find the owners, the casino will open its doors in ten minutes, and Merlin's supposed to work at the bar tonight. "

" So ? " Ewan prompted, still puzzled.

" So I have to know where they are, in case I need to dispatch Gwaine and Perce. "

Thing was, the casino was basically a fortress. No one could come in or get out without Elyan being notified. A card and a code were necessary to enter by the front door. A retinal scan was added for the unlocking of the most important rooms. Only seven people had access to every single room of the castle : Arthur, Merlin, their bodyguards, Freya, Leon and Elyan himself. That at least assured the owners' safety, since they were in constant danger of being taken down by rivals.

Except, one could never be too careful, and Elyan couldn't be certain that the castle hadn't been breached. Which meant that, as a security measure, he had orders to check every camera available before giving Freya the green light to open the doors. He had done so already, twice, but for one : the camera placed in Arthur's office.

" Do you think it's safe ? " he asked to no one in particular.

" Obviously not " Lucan snorted.

" What's the problem ? " Ewan asked, a bit subdued.

" The problem " Elyan replied, mulling it over, " is that I haven't seen Arthur on the feeds either. Which means that they're probably both in his office - together " he finished, stressing the last word.

" So ? " Ewan prompted, looking lost.

" So ?! " Elyan blurted out, while Lamia chortled beside them. " Have you actually _seen_ them ? They've been married for four bloody years and they're still not out of their honeymoon ! "

Ewan turned his wide eyes on him, and the slight darkening of his brown skin told Elyan he had finally understood :

" You mean they..."

He spoke in a hush whisper, seemingly horrified, and Elyan nodded :

" Ooooh yes " he confirmed, chewing on the lollipop's plastic tube. " They shag. Like rabbits. Everywhere. I mean, there's a reason they waited a week before opening the casino, even though it was perfectly ready. "

Elyan couldn't remember how many times he had caught Arthur sucking Merlin off on his desk, or Merlin returning the favor, or even worse. The sight of them wasn't something he'd managed to forget : his two very dear friends engaged in a sexual intercourse was forever branded behind his eyelids. He grimaced :

" And I absolutely don't want to see them again " he shuddered.

It was enough that he had to catch Elena and Gwaine on a regular basis, he didn't want to deal with his bosses on top of the hat.

" It's alright " Lamia chimed in, weirdly gleeful. " I'll check for you, give me the authorization. "

Sighing in grateful relief, Elyan did - and made sure Lamia wouldn't be able to use the authorization later on. Seeing that the girl was somehow fascinated with Arthur's and Merlin's relationship - bordering on obsessive, really - she didn't mind in the slightest opening the right camera, and crowded in triumph :

" Oh, you were definitely right. They're both inside. "

" Decent ? " Elyan asked, voice sliding a pitch higher.

Giving their earlier confrontation, they might still be arguing, but somehow Elyan doubted it.

" Yes, you big baby " Lamia chuckled. " They're just kissing. It's quite sweet, actually. "

Elyan nodded, worry easing off his chest. If Lamia found them " sweet " it meant that at least they weren't tearing each other's head off. It was an improvement, really, from the argument Elyan had listened to. If only...

" Wait. I think they're....ooooh okay. Mister Pendragon is getting on his knees. He seems quite enthusiastic about it, if you ask me. "

" Cut it off ! " Elyan ordered, slightly panicking. " Dammit, cut it off. "

Lamia chortled but did as told, and all the while Ewan was blushing like a schoolboy in front of his first crush, Lucan making lewd faces at him if only to make his skin darken further.

" Alright " Elyan mumbled. " Thanks. "

" Don't mention it. "

Lamia's smile was too bright for Elyan's liking - like a cat who'd caught the mouse - yet he couldn't bring himself to chastise her. She had done him, after all, a huge favor, and it would not be gentlemanly on his part to forget it.

There was a sudden click in his headphones, captivating his attention, and Freya was patched in :

" Freya here " her voice came, clear, down the line. " We open in five minutes, please take position. Kara, Sefa, at the entrance. Owain, the private rooms. Gwaine, wait for Merlin in the great hall, he should be with you shortly. Perce, Arthur's office. Leon, Galahad, the hall is yours tonight. Bohrs and Bedivere will be on standby. Overwatch, everything's okay ? "

" All clear " the head of security replied as Lamia, Ewan and Lucan put on their headphones. " Ready when you are. "

There was a chorus of acknowledgement. Everything seemed to be in place, save for Merlin's presence at the bar, which would soon be remedied to ; Kara and Sefa were at the entrance, the latter shoving the last of her pancakes into her mouth ; Freya was at her desk and Elena at the bar, chatting with Daegal. The last of the employees were taking position, Geraint settling quietly outside.

The Dragon's dance could begin.

***

Soon after the casino's opening, Elyan was startled out of his contemplation by the loud shrill of a ringtone. It took him a moment to figure out where it came from, but when he did, he didn't waste any second and took his phone out of his pocket :

" Merlin " he answered with subdued relief. " I've been waiting to hear from you. Is everything alright ? "

" Of course everything's fine " Lucan muttered from afar. " At least he's getting some. Can't say that much about you. "

" Sorry I couldn't call earlier " Merlin replied - and was it Elyan's imagination, or did he seem a bit breathless ? " I was talking to Arthur. There were some things that needed to be said. "

Elyan refrained the urge to roll his eyes. Talking. Of course. At least he was glad that his friends had managed to reach some kind of agreement : with the night they were bound to have, an argument between the two owners of the casino would have been tantamount to disaster.

" It's alright " Elyan replied, shrugging off the vivid pictures that came to mind when he thought about what, exactly, had happened in his bosses' office. " Is Arthur still with you ? I'd like to speak with you both. "

" Yeah, he is - Arthur, come here - I'll put you on speaker, hold on. "

" And I'll go somewhere more private " Elyan offered, eyes darting to the other analysts.

He stood up, turning off his computer, and decisively walked to his own office, his thermos tucked against his body by his elbow, his pack of candy in one hand and his mug carefully held in the other while he pressed his head against his shoulder in order to keep the phone in place :

'' Luke, can I count on you? '' he asked, seriously enough so that his employee would make no mistake as to what responsibility he was given.

The analyst flicked his hair away from his face in a parody of a shampoo ad - Gwaine was rubbing off on him, the bastard - and smiled :

'' Sure thing, Boss '' he promised, waving him away with one hand while the other was busy typing on the keyboard. '' Do whatever you have to, I'll keep watch here. ''

Elyan nodded, grateful, and shut the door from his office - thus making sure no one would be able to overhear. The employees might have been cleared, but that didn't mean they had the clearance to hear what Elyan had to say.

'' Merlin ? ''

" Yeah, it's done " his friend replied. " We're listening. Did you manage to learn something from Gwen ? "

" I talked to her, just like you asked " Elyan answered. " Good news first, everyone is cleared. If we have a breach, it doesn't come from the employees. ''

Merlin's heavy sigh echoed down the line :

" That's good " he muttered. " Having another Ewan would have been a right nightmare. ''

Most of The Dragon's employees were, if not family, very close friends. Some of them had grown up together, other had relationships that went far beyond easy camaraderie, and Elyan knew that romantic relationships, as they weren't forbidden by the casino's policy as long as it didn't affect one's capacity to work, were blooming like flowers in the spring.

Having one of them turn on the others would have been a right nightmare, indeed.

'' The bad news '' Elyan continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, '' is that I talked to the officer in charge - a friend of Gwen - and she agreed with you : Trickler must have had an ulterior motive. He definitely wasn't drunk. But what's even more concerning is that she checked the other people who were present at the same time as him, and guess what ? One person stands out. "

" Who does ? " Arthur asked flatly.

" Gaius. "

Merlin's sharp intake of breath resonated in Elyan's ear :

" Why in hell..."

" Don't worry " Elyan amended quickly as he heard the disbelieving anger in Merlin's voice, " she doesn't think he's guilty in any way. What she does find weird is that the only times Trickler could act were the ones someone was there to save his victim. She checked : it's just as if Trickler wanted Gaius to save Olaf. "

" Does she have any idea of the reason Trickler would have done that ? " Arthur questioned grimly.

" She doesn't " Elyan sighed, knowing without having to see it that Arthur was frowning, scenario playing on loop in his head as he tried to distangle the mess of possibilities. " She did say one thing, though : what did Trickler have to gain by not killing Olaf, yet making it look like he wanted to ? "

" That's what I've been wondering for weeks " Merlin hissed, frustrated. " There are too many questions here. Why did Trickler shoot Olaf ? Why then ? Is Cenred involved in any way ? If he is, why ? "

" That's not quite what she meant, I think " Elyan replied, considering. " Her question was more directed to what Trickler might have lost if Olaf had died that day. "

" I don't see how it helps us " Arthur chimed in. " Whatever the plan was, the result is the same : Olaf nearly died. What we need to find out isn't if Trickler wanted him dead or not, but rather why he targeted Olaf specifically. They didn't know each other beforehand, and there hasn't been any exchange of money between them, so it wasn't personal. "

" A contract, maybe ? " Elyan offered.

" Or a debt he owed ? " Merlin added. " Think about it, why would a lowly thug like Trickler take the risk of shooting Olaf - which means facing charges for attempted murder and being taken down by our security guards ? He didn't try to escape, assuring that all the attention would be on him. I persist to think Cenred had a hand in it, if he threatened Trickler..."

Arthur hummed thoughtfully :

" That would make sense " he said. " Elyan, is there any way to find out if we're right ? "

" I'll text Gwen " the analyst agreed, " but I'm not sure she'll discover anything. "

" We'll have to deal with this later anyway " Arthur regretted, tone somber. " Neither Lamorak nor Kay has made contact yet. It isn't like them to blatantly disregard protocol. If they still haven't sent a message, it probably means they're in trouble. I don't like it. "

" Ewan did mention that Valiant was paranoid about his safety " Elyan replied. " Lamorak might think it's not safe to contact us. If he suspects Valiant's onto him, you bet Lamorak got quiet as a mouse. "

" That might be true " Merlin intervened, " but Kay received clear orders. We need to know what's happening out there, Elyan, and fast. "

Elyan grunted :

" Again, I'll see what I can do. It probably isn't wise to call them, since we don't know who might be monitoring their phones. Normally, I'd try to send a signal on their radio or something, but the equipment hasn't been working well, so it might be fruitless. "

" Do we know why the equipment has failed yet ? "

Arthur's voice was considering, if brittle, which told Elyan that he really was getting worried. As a former military man, he was used to dangerous situations, but had never liked to wait away from the action to know whether or not a member of his unit was alive and well. His place, he would always say, was with his men on the field, not in some kind of command center, safely twiddling his thumbs from behind screens.

" I'm not sure " Elyan admitted. " They worked alright for Owain and Kay, or so it seemed, but our listening devices, among other things, plainly stopped functioning. Thing is, we've received some prototypes recently, so I figured everything was new, planned to report it as soon as I got home and that was that. "

Arthur let out a considering hum, but his reply was cut short by Merlin :

" Wait " he suddenly breathed out. " Wait, wait wait ! "

The distress in his voice was palpable, and Elyan made a questioning noise in the back of his throat as Arthur fruitlessly tried to calm his husband's increasing panic :

" Merlin...Merlin, please, talk to me ! What is it ? Merlin ! "

" Of fucking _course_ ! " Merlin shouted, making Elyan wince as he pulled the phone away from his ear. " How did I not think of it earlier ? "

" Merlin, what the hell are you talking about ? "

" _This_ , Arthur, this is everything ! Don't you see ? Trickler, Olaf, Cenred...It's all connected ! "

" Merlin ! " Arthur snapped. " _Will you talk to me ?_ "

That at least seemed to calm Merlin enough to get an answer out of him :

" The equipment, Arthur " he whimpered. " The fucking equipment ! "

There was a second of uncomprehending silence followed by a heavy exhale :

" Arthur, you need to call Morgana, right now. "

The order startled Elyan out of his stupor as he tried to process Merlin's epiphany, unable to understand what had made him tick.

" Morgana ? " Arthur repeated blankly. " But why..."

" Trust me, Arthur " Merlin hurriedly interrupted. " Now. Please. "

There was a loud curse and the sound of a number being dialed. Elyan's mind was working fast, trying to put together the pieces of a puzzle without having the full picture to help him. Merlin was obviously onto something, but Elyan would be damned if he managed to find out what it was.

" Think about it " Merlin started again, his voice piercing the fog of Elyan's swirling thoughts. " What happened a few days after Olaf got shot ? "

Elyan went back to the time Merlin referred to and finally found an answer :

" I've been sent to the Islands ? " he replied, tone questioning.

" Yes ! And then ? " Merlin pressed. " What happened then ? "

" Ewan became part of our staff. I still don't see..."

" How did he get in ? " Merlin interrupted. " Why did the equipment fail ? "

" Olaf " Arthur stated flatly. " The equipment stopped working because of Olaf. "

" Shit " Elyan breathed out as understanding dawned on him. " You think the systems are compromised ? "

Merlin's answer was cut short by a voice Elyan was unfamiliar with :

" Arthur ? Is there something wrong ? "

The tone was light, yet Elyan, despite the distortion caused by the two phones, could clearly hear the worry thrumming underneath.

" Morgana, I need answers " Merlin jumped in, mouth running. " I need answers now. "

" Well, hello to you too, Merlin " Morgana replied as Arthur chided Merlin for using his sister's name on a phone. " How may I help you ? "

" Arthur, calm down, we haven't been bugged - Morgana, I need to know who is in charge of Interpol's security systems. "

Elyan's eyes widened, just as Arthur suddenly grew silent, no doubt understanding where Merlin was heading :

" I'm afraid I can't tell you that " Morgana carefully replied, " that would be..."

" It doesn't matter " Merlin interrupted. " But if it's Olafson Security, you need to shut everything down. We haven't been breached, either of us, it's the systems that aren't working. "

Elyan threw a whole handful of candies into his mouth to fight the horror clogging his throat as he heard Morgana hiss down the line :

" What are you saying, exactly ? " she asked, voice slicing through like a whip.

Merlin let out a frustrated sound :

" I'm saying that the reason Ewan was able to infiltrate us is the very same reason you didn't catch Cenred before he landed this morning. It has nothing to do with a security breach or even a spy : the problem comes from the very core of the systems. "

Morgana's curse resonated darkly in Elyan's ears :

" How is it even possible ? "

" When Olaf got shot by Trickler, everything was staged to make us believe it was an accident. "

" Arthur already told me that " Morgana cut in dryly. " I don't see..."

" Olaf was meant to get shot " Merlin explained. " Because whoever planned this needed him to step down from his company. It's a common security measure after that kind of incident : all the systems were updated in case Olaf's code had been stolen. Someone must have tempered the code or something. "

" Do you have any proof of that ? " Morgana demanded.

" How do you expect me to find proof of that ? " Merlin asked incredulously.

" Can't you run a test on the devices ? " Morgana snapped, voice coiled tight.

Elyan grimaced at the unmistakable command hidden under the sharp words : Merlin had never liked being told what to do, and Arthur had many times been on the receiving end of Merlin's anger when he'd tried to order him about, be it for his own safety or not - habit Arthur had taken some time to grow out of, since military training didn't slip away that easily.

" The tracker pin " Arthur intervened shortly, and right on cue, as if he'd figured out Merlin was a hair away from exploding. " Elyan, can you..."

" I'll ask Freya " Elyan agreed immediately. " Hang on. "

He quickly put on his headphones, turned on his computer and waited with drumming fingers to log in. As soon as the camera feeds appeared on his screen, he opened the tracking map and patched in Freya, making sure none of the guards could overhear what was being said :

" Freya ? It's Elyan. Can you do something for me ? "

" What do you need ? " Freya instantly asked.

" Can you turn on the tracker pins you meant to give Cenred and Morgause ? I have to check something. "

" Doing it now " Freya replied. " Just a sec...Right. Done. "

Elyan waited for the dot to appear on the castle map, but just as he had expected - there hadn't been any doubt in his mind that Merlin had been right in his assumption - there was nothing.

" Are you sure they're on ? "

" Who do you take me for ? " Freya groused. " Of course they're...have to go, got a client. Bye. "

There was a click and the connection ended. Elyan picked up his phone again, grimacing at the news he had to give :

" Nothing " he confirmed. " The systems are down. "

Morgana muttered a series of expletives but seemed to finally remember herself as she asked :

" If the systems aren't working, like you said, how did you not notice earlier ? You're using Olaf's devices too, right ? "

" Not for everything, no " Arthur stated. " The cameras, earpieces and security devices inside the castle come from Gwen. That explains how she managed to find intel on our employees where Elyan's scan failed, too. Besides, I doubt Olaf's systems have been entirely compromised. The bug must be etched on a very specific code, else either you or the army would have noticed by now. "

" Fine, I'll make the call " Morgana finally relented, though she sounded dejected. " I trust you on this, but you better know what you're doing, Merlin. Because if you're right, it means that someone in Olaf's company got access to the codes. And fuck if I know what else. "

A stone lodged itself in Elyan's throat as she ended the call, his heart beating out of sync in his too tight chest. There was a long silence before Merlin came back on Elyan's line :

" Heard that ? " he asked, voice cautiously subdued.

" Yeah " Elyan whispered. " Yeah, I heard. "

And he knew why Merlin was now talking as if the vibrations from his voice would be enough to shatter the crystal Elyan had turned into. He didn't need him to ask, reading Merlin's mind and hating him for it.

" I'll ask Viv' " he promised, hanging his head.

" Thank you. Call Arthur if you find anything, okay ? "

" I will. "

As the call ended, Elyan stared blankly at his still steaming mug, misery clutching at his throat like a child would a brand new toy. The perspective on the evening just went from dire to apocalyptic.

Gods, Vivian was going to kill him.

***

The Dragon's driver, Geraint, was one of the most intriguing men Elyan had ever met. Always dressed in washed out jeans and threadbare tank tops - whether he was on duty or not - he had a habit of hiding his hazel eyes behind tinted aviator glasses, their colors varying from outrageous pink to energetic lime green, alternating with nail polish purple and lagoon blue. His thin brown hair was cut right above his shoulders, barely long enough to be tied up in a ponytail if need be, and his strong jaw was always closely shaved.

But what attracted the most of one's attention was the burn scar marring the flesh of his right arm from hand to shoulder, an ugly mark that he bore like he would a medal, never bothering to cover it up with jackets or long sleeves. People often stared at him with pity or a sick brand of fascination - Elyan had seen more than once the shudder of the supposedly elite of the society at his sight - but the man had never seemed to mind, nor had he ever taken their insistence into account in the choice of his wardrobe.

Relatively quiet - almost secretive at times - Geraint had a light, self-depreciative humor and always remained level-headed, no matter how stressful the situation. However, despite his fairly regular encounters with the driver, there was little to nothing Elyan knew about the man himself.

From what he'd gathered, questioning Freya and Elena and even Gwaine, Geraint had been discharged from the army after a mine had blown up under his feet during a tour in Afghanistan, leaving him struggling with the loss of a limb and forcing him to learn how to walk with a prosthetic leg.

For anyone who wasn't personally acquainted to Arthur Pendragon, Geraint's employment, offered as soon as he'd recovered from his injury, would be seen as an act of charity, to quench the pity felt upon hearing the man's story.

For Elyan, his employment was an evidence. Far smarter than one would expect from a simple driver, Geraint was a former pilot whose hobby was to learn how to drive pretty much every existing mode of transportation. As such, he had both the skills and the licences to pilot cars, motorcycles, trains, choppers, and even military planes. Elyan had often wondered why a man with his qualifications would stay stuck in a less than gratifying job, and had even dared to ask once, but the driver had simply smiled, saying that he liked the quiet life it allowed him to live.

Geraint was intriguing as much as he was intimidating, which is why Elyan couldn't help but anxiously bite his lip as he waited for him to pick up his phone. It only took three rings for Geraint to answer, nearly making Elyan jump as the man's voice resonated, cautious, in his ear :

" Elyan " he saluted politely. " What can I do for you ? "

Geraint was one of the rare employees that used his given name rather than the nickname he'd been gifted with. Elyan didn't really know why - was it because he didn't feel like he knew Elyan enough to tease him, or was he simply impervious to the common banter between the employees ? Elyan would never know - but he'd always felt grateful for it.

" I trust that you're aware of today's news ? " he asked warily.

Geraint hummed, prompting a sigh of relief to stumble from Elyan's lips :

" Do you have something to do ? " he wondered.

" Whatever you're going to ask me " Geraint replied, voice emotionless.

The words brought an amused smile to Elyan's lips : Geraint definitely wasn't one for conversation. To the point it was, then :

" I need you to bring me Vivian Olafson. It doesn't matter if she's hanging out with her friends at a club or alone in her apartment with a glass of wine, I need her here. As soon as you can. Could you do that for me ? "

" Sure thing " Geraint replied. " By any means necessary ? "

" Yes " Elyan confirmed, knowing that he'd have to pay for it yet aware that he didn't have a choice : he was running out of time. " Tie her up if you need to. "

Geraint let out a sound halfway between a grunt and a snort :

" Don't blame me if she skins you afterwards " he commented.

Elyan grimaced as Geraint terminated the call. He didn't know how Geraint was planning on finding Vivian - had never questioned his uncanny ability to just know where people were and what they were doing - but he was confident the driver would manage. Geraint was, after all, the only employee who'd managed to find Kara and Sefa during that memorable game of hide-and-seek they had played in the castle, not so long ago.

Sighing loudly, Elyan returned to his personal computer, mentally preparing himself for the withering storm that would soon burst into his office. He checked the cameras again, just to be safe, distractedly watching the clients trickle in one by one as he seeped his tea. He studied Gilli, the newest employee, smiling ruefully at his obvious distress with his client's order until Elena helped him out, sorting out the drinks he needed. He evaluated Daegal, whose tactful hands surprised him, and then Merlin, whose leadership was addressed by his obvious experience and the golden pin adorning his chest.

Gwaine, true to himself, was nursing a glass of whiskey at the bar, yet Elyan knew without a doubt that Merlin's bodyguard was perfectly aware of his surroundings, ready to act at a second's notice should a threat present itself. Percival, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen, so one could safely assume he had joined Arthur or was waiting for him to come out of his office. Elyan knew that he would probably complain about it later, too - where Merlin could dress in the employee's uniform in the blink of an eye, Arthur often needed to take some time to prepare.

The cause to that might be that Arthur had more people to impress, but Percival wasn't above some grousing, even less so if it could get him a free round of beer during their outings at the pub.

Confident that everything was running smoothly after he'd checked every single camera and surveyed the games for a while, Elyan wandered back to the main room, a brand new lollipop between his lips.

" Have you actually seen them together ? " Lucan was saying. " They couldn't make it more obvious if they tried ! "

Lamia snorted :

" That's just you imagining things, as always " she countered viciously. " It just didn't happen : Percival doesn't even swing that way. Besides, Gwaine's mad for Elena, didn't you hear ? "

" What the hell are you talking about ? " Elyan asked, a little bewildered.

Why was it that anytime Lucan and Lamia were left alone, the conversation turned sexual in one way or another ? Sure enough, neither paid him the least bit of attention, invested as they were in their argument, but Ewan turned to face Elyan, faintly sheepish :

" They're wondering if the bodyguards - Percival and Gwaine, that is - ever shagged. "

Elyan frowned as he tried to process why the pair of analyst would even think of discussing this, but shook his head, labeling the thought as a lost cause :

" Shouldn't you be working, you two ? I'd really hate to split your salary again this month " he commented, prompting a dirty look from Lamia and a chuckle from Lucan.

" We're working, boss ! " they chorused, causing Ewan to blink questioningly at the pair of them.

Elyan rolled his eyes at the display, and shrugged when he noticed Ewan's raised eyebrow :

" Nothing I'm not used to " he offered, the candy in his mouth keeping his annoyance under control. " Leave them be, they'll tire soon enough. Did anything happen while I was away ? "

Ewan nodded quickly :

" Freya warned us that we had some unexpected guests " he recited dutifully. " Aulfric Tìr-Mòr is here, and his daughter Sophia as well. That was planned, but there's also Godwyn Gawant and Alined Airenikos - I think that was their names ? "

Elyan winced at the news : if Godwyn was a friend of Arthur - and anyway, being Elena's father, he wouldn't cause any trouble - Alined was certainly not. As one of the mafia leader Arthur had no choice but to work with, his morals were obviously questionable, but beyond that, he displayed every single characteristics Elyan hated in a man. At the head of a prostitution network Gwen had been trying to dismantle for years, it was whispered among the security personnel that he was the first on Arthur's hit list - and, considering the deep contempt Arthur tried to reign in whenever Alined was mentioned, Elyan didn't doubt that particular rumor was true.

Regardless, Alined was a full blown bastard, and Elyan would have given anything - his precious car, his weekly refill of sweets - not to have him there tonight.

" Right " he said instead. " Thank you for the update. Lucan, are the others notified ? "

" Galahad's shadowing Alined as we speak " the analyst carelessly replied, miraculously interrupting his conversation with Lamia. " Sophia went straight for the bar, unsurprisingly. As for Aulfric, he's with Lance right now. Bayard and Godwyn are there too, by the way. "

He returned to his work with no further comment, leaving Elyan thoughtfully staring at his back. He doubted Lucan knew why he'd been told to watch those men specifically. The inner working of the casino was kept a secret even among most employees, though Elyan had an inkling those so called secrets were widely suspected, if not discovered, by those who were meant to be kept in the dark.

Elyan had always found the balance between truth and cover hard to maintain, especially between his own employees. Where most believed the lies - none of his own knew, for instance, that Arthur had once been part of the army - some were harder to convince.

Elena, whose father was a renown journalist, and Lucan, who was just as smart but even nosier, were on top of the list.

Luckily, they had so far managed to keep Arthur's secrets from other's scrutiny, mostly thanks to Godwyn's work at erasing every scrap of Arthur's past from the public eye, and Morgana's stubbornness and deep-running protective streak. Regardless, too many still knew of Arthur's years in the military, just enough to make Elyan uneasy. What would they do, if word went out to Cenred that Arthur was actually out for his head ? Or to the other mafia members, making them realize Arthur's only goal was to bring them down ?

Elyan sighed around his lollipop. He could only hope the lie would hold long enough to keep everyone safe.

" Uuuuh, boss ? There's Geraint for you. Says he's back with your order. "

Lucan's voice was level, if a bit bemused, but Lamia burst out laughing at Elyan's slightest whimper. Ewan blinked at him, surprised, but wisely refrained from asking when he caught Elyan's grimace.

" Alright " the latter croaked, with the resigned air of a man walking to the gallows. " Lucan, you're in charge. Remember earlier : keep watch and be careful. Lamia, Ewan, I count on you. I shouldn't be long. "

" Prepare the flowers " Lamia chimed in. " I heard she loves violets. "

" And chocolates " Lucan added. " You can never be wrong with chocolates. "

" But refrain from touching for the first few dates, alright ? "

" Or just a kiss, if it's really going well. "

Elyan spluttered at the string of advice, face turning an interesting shade of purplish brown :

" Get to work, you two ! " he exclaimed. " I'm putting my head on the chopping block, here, not going out on some date ! "

The pair didn't even bother to muffle their snickers as he stormed away, cheeks burning, and forcefully opened their supply closet. He angrily put on the last working earpiece, turned it on and checked that the sounds were alright, before leaving the room with a last warning :

" And don't you dare touch my candies ! "

***

The night was slowly bruising the sky when Elyan stepped out of the castle, heart in his throat. Streaks of purple were marring the unraveling clouds, the horizon an ominous red above the sparkling sea. The casino's lights were painting the trees of the hill in hues of red and gold, stinging Elyan's sensitive eyes even as he turned his back on them to scrutinize the few cars parked at the entrance.

As soon as he started moving toward Geraint's car, its door opened and Vivian Olafson stepped out, the very picture of vengeful fury. Her slim curves were hugged by a purple dress, which swirled angrily around the matching ribbons laced up her calves as she strode toward Elyan.

" How. Dare. You. " she growled when they were close enough, voice low in her throat. " How dare you order me up here as if I was at your beck and call ? "

Her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders, she pressed forward, sharp nails clawing at Elyan's chest and thunder echoing in her eyes. Geraint was watching from the sidelines, a considering frown on his brow, but he made no move to intervene - and anyway, Vivian's full attention was focused on Elyan :

" I am not your lapdog " she hissed, making the analyst's face heat up with a mix of shame and anger. " Three weeks that you've been gone. Three weeks that you've not answered me. And now you're ordering me back here ? You don't have the right to send your friend to _fetch_ me, Elyan. _You don't have the right._ "

" I called you, Viv' ! " Elyan exclaimed, indignant. " I called you, day after day, and you never answered. How was I even supposed to..."

" Don't " Vivian interrupted harshly. " Don't act like you care. "

" Like I care ? Of course I care ! Or do you really think of me as a heartless bastard, is that it ? " Elyan barely refrained from shouting.

" You can't deny you displayed some of its qualities " Vivian replied, her contemptuous smirk making Elyan flinch.

" Come on, Viv' " he murmured as he looked away, hurt despite himself. " Let's not make a scene, alright ? "

Vivian's eyes widened in disbelief and she laughed sharply :

" Wouldn't your lovely friends out there " she goaded, pointing to Kara and Sefa keeping watch, and Geraint standing nearby, favoring his left leg, arms crossed on his chest, " want to hear our domestic altercation ? "

Her words were full of spite and fire, thrown at Elyan's face like shards of glass. And Elyan was used to her outbursts - they happened to argue quite regularly - but he'd never felt her anger so justified before.

" If you're so ashamed of what I might say of you, love " Vivian delivered as her final jab, " maybe your should question your own actions first. "

Elyan exhaled tiredly, anger suddenly seeping out of him like blood from an open wound. He was aware that Vivian had every right to resent him for the way he'd went silent for so long, but the incident hadn't occurred just three weeks earlier.

" I called you, Viv' " he said finally, overcome by exhaustion. " I called you, and you never answered. I thought my attention unwelcome. "

" My father had just been shot " Vivian replied, disgusted. " You will forgive me for not wanting to drown my sorrow in sex and alcohol. "

" That's not..." Elyan started, mouth hanging open in shock. " That's not what I would have offered. "

Was it really how she viewed him ? As a drunkard who was interested in her because of her body and nothing else ?

" Isn't it ? " Vivian wondered, and if her features were still twisted, her tone had lost some of its edge.

Grey eyes were fixed on him, considering, but Elyan knew her enough to see the hurt and grief festering within - the pain an echo of a too long held loneliness.

" How are you really, Vivian ? " he asked before he could stop himself, voice as gentle as he could make it without coating it in pity.

Vivian hung her head, a bitter smile twisting her lips. The fight seemed to drain out of her, leaving her cold and shivering in a show of vulnerability she rarely allowed herself.

" Not well " she admitted, quietly. " I haven't been sleeping well, lately. I keep having nightmares. "

" And how is your father ? " Elyan asked again, softer.

" Getting better " Vivian replied, shrugging as she looked around, smiling sheepishly at Geraint as an apology for having made him a witness of their conversation. " His chest still aches, and he can't stay up for long periods, but he's getting better. "

" I'm glad " Elyan murmured.

Vivian looked back at him, gaze searching, and she nodded once, as if she had found what she'd been looking for. Her features relaxed, and a blond curl rolled on her cheeks, swept in by the gentle wind. The hill was quiet, save for the sounds of nature, and Geraint was pretending not to listen, giving them whatever privacy he could offer.

" How is Gareth ? " Vivian asked finally, and Elyan could hear the sincerity in her tone.

" He's recovering " Elyan said, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

He knew that Vivian, among all his friends and employees, always had a soft spot for Gareth. She treated him like a little brother, teasing yet protective, and never missed an occasion to team up with him against Elyan whenever the situation called for it.

" I'm glad " Vivian replied, mirroring Elyan's earlier answer.

She took a deep breath, shaking herself out of her sudden stupor, and sugar-coated acid returned to her voice when she asked :

" So, tell me, what prompted you to send Geraint after me - and thank you for letting me some time to prepare - " she smiled at the driver, who simply inclined his head in acknowledgement, " after three weeks of resolute silence ? "

" I have questions " Elyan admitted with a sigh. " I need your help. "

The obnoxious blonde snorted at the ridicule of the statement, but when she noticed that Elyan was serious, she froze her stance, sharply raising her chin in an inquisitive manner :

" You need my help ? " she repeated, eyebrows twitching in curiosity. " Whatever for ? "

" It's..." Elyan replied with a sideway glance toward Geraint, " ...complicated. "

" If you need answers " Vivian remarked carelessly, " you better start asking questions. "

" Right " Elyan replied, hesitant still.

His eyes darted to the side, where the lights of a car could be seen approaching from downhill, saving him from a mildly public explanation - after hearing what he had to say, he had no doubt that the conversation with Vivian would turn embarrassingly loud.

" But not here " he amended, voice turning apologetic as Vivian, judging by her outfit, had planned to play some games inside the casino. " Can you come with me ? "

Vivian rolled her eyes :

" It's not as if I have a choice anyway " she commented, the disapproving cluck of her tongue making Elyan wince. " But fine. Lead the way. "

Elyan nodded gratefully at Geraint, who tipped his head in return, and turned back to the castle, Vivian on his heels. Thankfully, the parking was silent - since no clients had judged appropriate to disturb Elyan and Vivian's conversation - and Kara and Sefa let them in without question. Freya was waiting for them at her desk, apparently dealing with a mountain of paper to sign, and she carefully smiled at Vivian as the blonde handed her her ID card.

" Vivian Olafson " she saluted. " It's been a while. "

" Freya Sekhmet " Vivian replied with a nod and a translucent, if friendly, smile. " I'm afraid I've been quite busy recently, I couldn't come as much as I would have liked. "

She took back her ID with the red card of the casino and signed the register with practiced ease, not once favoring Elyan with a glance, as if he'd simply ceased to exist.

" That's alright " Freya replied cautiously. " Please give my well wishes to your father. "

" I will " Vivian promised, subdued, as she pinned her silver dragon on her dress. " And please tell Gawant I'm grateful he covered up the incident so I wouldn't have to deal with the press. "

" You may be able to tell him yourself " Freya informed her with the briefest nod toward the door. " He's here tonight. "

Vivian bowed her head, flashing Freya a grateful smile. Their relationship had always been a mystery to Elyan : both women definitely weren't friends - and far from it, since they were too different from one another to find any common ground between them - yet they'd always acted respectfully toward the other, almost gentle despite being anything but themselves.

To Elyan's knowledge, Vivian, who could be the most spiteful and sometimes mean being known to man - and that was saying something, with Sophia in the vicinity - had never even hinted at mocking Freya, be it her appearance or demeanor or obviously poor upbringing. And Freya, despite hating the likes of Vivian with passion, hadn't once advised Elyan to step away from her, nor had she tried to undermine their relationship by underlining Vivian's defaults. It was true that Vivian could be shallow, and tactless, and hurtful - Kara had many times referred to her as a heartless bitch - but Freya seemed willing to see beyond that.

It was a bit frightening, really. Forget the horsemen of the apocalypse : those two teamed up together could wreak havoc better than Kara and Sefa ever did.

" Well, what are you waiting for ? "

Startled out of his contemplation, the analyst grumbled inaudibly as Freya smirked at him, raising an eyebrow in an unmistakable _you deserve this_ that made Elyan stuck out his tongue at her. Regardless, he couldn't deny that she was right.

" This way " he indicated, pointing to the sealed door behind Freya's desk.

The door lead directly to his office, a thoughtful shortcut Elyan couldn't even take credit for, since it had been built centuries earlier, before his great-grand-parents were even born. It could only be opened by Freya and Elyan - or Merlin, Arthur and Leon - needing two codes and two sets of retinal scan to allow entrance. As there was no client in sight, Freya graciously unlocked the door and returned to her sculpted desk as Elyan imitated her and disappeared behind the reinforced wooden panel, Vivian in tow.

They walked in silence toward the surveillance rooms, thankfully undisturbed by the other guards - Elyan's earpiece remained thoroughly quiet - and Vivian even waited patiently for him to open the Batman decorated door, the telltale sound of drums announcing their entrance.

As soon as they saw Vivian, Lucan and Lamia fell suspiciously silent, and Ewan turned a helpless look at Elyan, cheeks delicately flushed.

" Alright " Elyan sighed. " What were you talking about again ? "

" Nothing ! " Lucan promised cheerfully. "Absolutely nothing. "

" Uh uh " Lamia eloquently added. " Rien. Nothing. Nada. "

" You two realize that the mere fact you agree on this is dubious at best ? "

" Absolutely not, " Lucan replied. " Not at all. "

He was studiously avoiding to look at them, his fringe doing a wonderful job at hiding his eyes.

" And hello Viv' ! " Lamia exclaimed a beat later. " What a lovely surprise. How are you ? "

" Hello to you too, Lamia " Vivian replied with a raised eyebrow and a cock of her head. " And no, we're not going to shag in his office, if you're wondering. "

" Aha ! " Lucan shouted triumphantly, " told you ! "

Ewan buried his face in his hands as Elyan looked up to the skies, praying divinities that didn't even exist to shut them up.

" Come on " he muttered, walking to his office.

It's only once the door was completely shut behind them that he allowed the string of curses to fall from his mouth. Vivian snorted and let herself fall into his chair, swiveling it once then twice before reporting her attention on him. She pushed his now cold mug toward him and he grimaced :

" Thanks. "

He gulped the bitter liquid in one go, faintly disgusted - cold tea definitely wasn't his favorite - and sighed as he took another lollipop in the bag, the latest sucked to an inch of the plastic tube's life.

" So " Vivian mused, grey eyes considering as she smoothed out the shiny material of her dress, " what is this all about ? "

Elyan weighted his options. Vivian was trustworthy, at least to some extent, but he couldn't uncover Morgana's role in the whole story, nor the reason Arthur was interested in Cenred. Yet, he knew he would have to give her something if he wanted answers : Vivian was nothing if not persistent, and she hadn't been promoted to Head of Development in her father's company because of her good looks. Elyan had to tread carefully :

" It's about your father " he started, wincing as Vivian's eyes turned sharp and calculating. " We have reasons to believe his injury was...planned. "

" Well obviously " Vivian retorted dryly. " He has the scar on his chest to prove it, did you know ? "

" Not like that " Elyan amended, a bit helplessly. " We think Trickler wasn't aiming to kill your father, but only hurt him enough to force him out of his company's management. "

" A bullet through the lungs would do that to you " Vivian remarked, acidic. " What do you mean, Trickler didn't want him dead ? "

As he had expected an angry outburst, Vivian's level-headed voice and cold demeanor made Elyan shiver :

" Alfred Trickler wasn't actually drunk when he shot your father. "

Elyan swallowed, not liking Vivian's fixed eyes, nor the sudden twitch in her fingers.

" And he acted the only day Gaius was there to save him. "

" What makes you believe the goal was to force my father out of the company ? " Vivian asked cautiously, eyes assessing on her perfectly manicured fingers in an attempt at hiding what she was truly thinking.

Yet her entire body was coiled like a spring, prompting Elyan to answer truthfully :

" Our systems aren't working " he explained. " In fact, every device provided by Olafson Security is currently useless. "

Vivian raised her chin proudly, eyes flashing as she readied to defend her father's company, when her face suddenly turned blank :

" How long ? " she asked abruptly, nails clicking on the desk.

" A few days after the incident " Elyan replied carefully.

" And you think Trickler didn't kill him because then the keys of the kingdom would have been given to me, his heir, and not..."

She trailed off, frowning thoughtfully, until her lips twisted in contempt :

" Of course " she spat, eyes gleaming madly. " I should have known. "

She waved her hand, cutting short Elyan's question :

" The man you're looking for is Cornelius. Cornelius Sigan. That bastard's my father's right hand ; if anything were to happen to him, it would be Cornelius the next in line to take over the company. I knew there was a reason I didn't like him. This oily, obsequious, perverted..."

" Is there any way we can find proof of his involvement ? " Elyan interrupted, his training kicking in. " A connection to Trickler, a footprint in the systems, anything ? "

" Probably, now that we know it's him " Vivian confirmed, her demeanor changing from spiteful to professional. " It might take me a while, but I'll see what I can find. "

" Alright " Elyan replied. " If you find anything, forward it to Inspector Florridel from Camelot's Police. She's a friend of Gwen and has been working on the case ever since the incident. I had her on the phone earlier, she knew something wasn't right. "

Vivian dutifully nodded, eyes focused on a point behind Elyan's head, and she bit her lip, somewhat anxiously :

" Viv' ? What is it ? "

Vivian, as one of the most proud and confident women he knew, rarely displayed feelings so mundane as uncertainty.

" I must warn you " she started, her usual fire dimming a little. " Cornelius probably wasn't working alone. "

Elyan's eyes shot up in surprise :

" How do you..."

He was about to ask _How do you know ?_ but stopped himself at the last second. Vivian threw him a curious look, no doubt noticing his unease, but she didn't push :

" Sigan isn't smart enough to orchestrate a takeover " she explained, playing with a stray curl on her temple. " He would have done it long ago if he could. Someone's helped him, that's certain. "

" Do you know who it could have been ? "

Vivian slowly shook her head, brow furrowed. Elyan watched her for a second, thinking through his course of action. He could always ask, of course, but Vivian was smart enough to put two and two together, and Elyan would then have a hard time keeping up with his secrets while answering Vivian to her satisfaction.

 _To hell with it_ , he thought.

" Are you familiar with the name Cenred De Essetir ? "

Vivian's grey eyes bore into his, assessing, as if she was trying to read his mind :

" I have heard of him " she replied succinctly. " He is not a man I wish my family in business with. "

She drew a line on her perfectly plucked eyebrow with one nail, falling silent, considering, her deep grey eyes knowingly alien on her doll-like face.

" But you think he's the one responsible of the attack. Why ? "

" That's... " Elyan gulped. " I can't tell you " he finished lamely.

" Of course " Vivian sneered. " You and your secrets, I swear..."

She deflated the next second, angling her body away from him but making no moves to stand up :

" I have a right to know " she said, weirdly contemplative. " My father nearly died, after all. Besides, as the Head of Development, I do have access to confidential documents and army-related business. Isn't that enough for you ? "

Elyan winced : Vivian was indeed entitled to the truth, but he also knew that Arthur would advise caution on the matter.

" Is there a way to restore the systems ? " he asked, deflecting.

" I'll take care of it " Vivian replied coldly. " Now tell me..."

" Overwatch, this is Kara. "

The voice resounded clearly in his headphones, meant for his ears only, cold with anticipation. Elyan raised a sudden hand to cut off Vivian, and there must have been something in his eyes that spoke of the dread punching his guts : she obediently fell silent, hands shooting out to grab Elyan's favorites headphones faster than Elyan could stop her.

" I'm listening " he said as Vivian settled back in the chair, expression defiant.

" Cenred's approaching " Sefa said, voice carefully emotionless. " Morgause is there too. Over. "

Elyan cursed darkly as Vivian blanched, her fingers tightly gripping the armrests of Elyan's chair, knuckles going white :

" You're telling me you're welcoming in this very casino a man who might have planned to kill my father ? " she asked slowly, eyes widening. " Are you mad ? "

" Not now, Viv' ! " Elyan exclaimed angrily as he bowed over his desk to pull the camera feed on the screen.

" Don't try to engage " he advised as he watched Cenred advance toward the guards, his sharp, dark suit perfectly molding his somewhat slim body. " Remember : no matter what he says, he's just another client. I'm warning the others. Be careful. Over. "

Kara didn't bother to reply as Cenred walked toward her, his most charming smile plastered on his face. Sefa stiffened beside her, the perfect mirror of her partner, but luckily, only someone who'd watched them work for hours would pick up on the cues : Cenred could never guess that he wasn't welcome.

Elyan watched carefully as Cenred bowed to kiss Kara's hand, a wince marring his features as he noticed her fixed smile, the guard probably holding herself back from slapping him. Sefa acted pretty much the same, and they exchanged a few pleasantries with Cenred before opening the door.

" I duly sympathize " Vivian commented softly, moving the microphone away from her mouth as not to be heard by the guards. " I would want to shoot him, if I were them. "

Briskly nodding his assent, entirely focused on the screen, Elyan entered a string of command on his keypad :

" Everyone, this is Overwatch " he said once all the guards were patched in. " We have eyes on Cenred. I repeat, we have eyes on Cenred. Gwaine, Perce, warn the dragons. Leon, you're on him. Over. "

Once he confirmed that everyone had received the warning, Vivian thankfully silent beside him, he directed his gaze away from the front camera, rather watching the first few patrons ordering drinks and starting to play. Soon, he knew from experience, the great hall would be crowded, but for now both Elena and Merlin were more than enough to handle the drinks. Gwaine was currently hovering nearby, bent toward Merlin, and the latter was listening carefully, face grimly intent.

A few minutes after Cenred had entered the great hall, Morgause sneering at his arm, Arthur appeared at the other end of the hall, Percival trailing behind him, back ramrod straight and eyes alert, every inch the bodyguard he was supposed to be.

Arthur had taken his time to dress up, Elyan noticed through the camera lenses, his bright red shirt making him stand out in the crowd, his artfully tousled hair giving him the boyish look of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Once he reached his guests, Arthur shook both Cenred's and Morgause's hands, his warm welcome perfectly balanced and a seemingly genuine smile gracing his lips.

Not for the first time, Elyan marveled at the talent Arthur had to put on a mask for the spectators, as if he was a particularly good actor performing a show rather than the owner of a company worth billions. Wherever he was, Arthur had always managed to fit in : among politicians and businessmen, ordinary patrons and inveterate players, mafia leaders and military officers alike - everywhere at home and nowhere unwelcome.

Elyan had often wondered if the Arthur he knew was the real one, or just another persona. He wished it wasn't, but how could he possibly know ?

" Gods, he's hot tonight. "

Vivian's comment startled Elyan, its content prompting a shiver of jealousy to lick at his spine. Vivian had never been shy in advertising her tastes in men, but her favorite had always been Arthur, and she didn't miss an occasion to hammer that nail in Elyan's heart.

" Of course he is " the analyst muttered in a bad imitation of Lucan. " He's always been hot, nothing new here. "

Reporting his attention on the screen, he patched in Percival, hoping to hear some of the exchange between Arthur and Cenred. Voices came into focus - it wasn't perfect, since the bodyguard wasn't standing that close from Arthur, but Elyan managed to catch snippets of conversation nonetheless :

" ...delighted...you... " Cenred complimented in his usual - and awfully cheerful - voice. " ...haven't played...long time...admit...curious...husband...? "

The last word sent an icy chill down Elyan's spine. As Arthur was careful not to involve Merlin in his daily business, and because the latter had been away the last time, Cenred had yet to meet him. Elyan had hoped Cenred wouldn't ask about him, since he had seen with his own two eyes just how protective Arthur could become of his husband. He knew that if for one reason or another Cenred threatened Merlin, Arthur wouldn't hesitate to drop the deal - and kill him on the spot, if it ever came to that.

Coldly, efficiently, and without remorse.

Elyan could only hope that Arthur would know to play the game to keep Merlin safe, trusting Morgana to do her job and Gwaine to protect him. But most of all he hoped that Cenred wouldn't take too long to either accept or postpone the deal with Arthur - he wouldn't simply cut it off, not with what Arthur was offering, but they needed him gone to take care of Valiant.

Elyan was startled out of his thoughts by the shrill sound of an alarm, and it took him a second to process that the sound was coming from his phone. Fumbling, he brought the receiver to his ear :

" Elyan here " he said, though his tone suggested a question rather than a greeting. " Who's..."

" Thank fuck " a voice exclaimed, followed by heavy panting. " Elyan, it's Lamorak. There's...Fuck ! "

Adrenaline flowed Elyan's body as he heard the sounds of machine guns going off in the distance, and he cursed darkly :

" Lamorak ! Lamorak, talk to me ! What's happening ? "

Vivian widened her eyes at him, straightening on the chair and grabbing his hand to put his phone on speaker.

" Fuck, it's...those bastards, they pinned us...Get down ! "

There was a shout, another blast in the background, and Elyan waited, ice in his veins and semi-circles darkening his skin under Vivian's nails, for Lamorak to get back on the line.

" We've been trapped " Lamorak finally said, the mess around him quieting down somewhat. " They were waiting for Kay at the harbor, I don't know how but..."

" Is Kay alright ? " Elyan asked tersely.

" I'm fine " came the older man's voice, gruff yet sound. " For now. We're going to keep moving, but we need backup. It's like falling into a snake's nest, they're bloody everywhere. It's...Shit, run ! "

" I'm sending you Geraint " Elyan promised. " Bohrs and Bedivere should be with you in less than an hour. Can you hold out ? "

" We'll try " Kay grunted. " But make it fast. "

" Elyan, there's something else " Lamorak intervened hurriedly. " The comms were down, don't know why, I found out too bloody late..."

" What is it ? "

" Valiant's heading your way ! " Lamorak exclaimed. " It took me a while to figure it out, but he's taken a ship sometimes in the afternoon, I think, I'm sorry I couldn't..."

" It's alright " Elyan stopped him. " For now concentrate on staying alive and follow Kay's lead. We'll talk when you get back. "

 _If you get back_ , he didn't say. He squared his jaw and ended the call. He turned to Vivian, heart in his throat, and she nodded briskly :

" Take care of it " she ordered, the command her roundabout way of showing support.

Without further ceremony, she brought the microphone back to her mouth and patched in all the guards on duty :

" Everyone, this is Overwatch " she called. " We've just received a call from Kay and Lamorak. They've been pinned down..."

Insanely grateful, Elyan tuned her out and grabbed his phone, dialing Geraint's number with numb fingers. He didn't wait for the man to speak before he started giving orders :

" Geraint, this is Elyan. Kay and Lamorak need back up : I'm sending you the B's. Be ready in five. Two passengers. Over. "

Heart racing, he dialed another number. Bedivere, bless his soul, answered on the third ring - Elyan knew Bohrs would only have taken the third call in - perfectly awake and alert :

" Elyan ? Is there a problem ? "

" Meet Geraint at the chopper in five. Sending backup on the Islands. Make it fast. "

" Shit " Bedivere cursed loudly, no doubt waking Bohrs in the process. " We're on our way " he added curtly. " Switching to the earpieces now. "

As Elyan dropped his phone on the table, he exchanged a glance with Vivian, who nodded curtly :

" They'll be fine " she promised reassuringly. " You've done your best. Take a candy. Calm down. They're counting on you to direct them now that they know Valiant's coming. Don't fail them. "

Elyan watched her, gobsmacked, as she handed him his headphones with a wry smile, stunned that she knew him enough to find the words she ought to say to bring him back to full focus. She then offered her opened hand, and it's with a somewhat amused sigh that he gave her his earpiece.

" Everyone, this is Overwatch " he said, cool simmering back into his unhurried tone. " Geraint and the B's are dispatched. We're waiting on Valiant. Kara, Sefa, stay alert. Owain, you stay in the private rooms : we know Cenred will inevitably end up there. Galahad, the hall is all yours. And Leon, you know what to do : on my signal. "

All the guards, except for Percival, acknowledged Elyan's command ; not for the first time, Elyan mentally praised Arthur's way of creating contingency plans for every situation. He knew Leon had been ordered to follow a very precise course of actions should Valiant ever defy their assumptions and come find them himself. He wasn't aware of the plan - had been away when it had been discussed - but he knew it existed, and that was enough.

He was about to relax a fraction when he heard someone pounding on his door.

" What now ? " he whimpered.

Vivian shot him a look halfway amused and halfway stern as she stood up to open the door. Ewan stumbled in, eyes wide in horror, and Elyan cursed inwardly as prepared himself to face a nerve wracking evening :

" He's here " Ewan told them, words weirdly chopped as if he was trying to get them out all at once. " Valiant's here, I just saw his car, the black one, the man with the ring, he's..."

" Ewan ! "

Elyan's exclamation cut off Ewan's frantic warning as surely as a knife would cut a blade of grass. Vivian stood up to murmur what Elyan could only assume to be soothing words as Elyan returned to his computer :

" Kara, Sefa, Valiant is there. The man with the ring. Leon, you're a go. Galahad, you're on Cenred. Over. "

" I see him " came Kara's clipped voice in the headphones. " One driver and one bodyguard. Over. "

Ewan slumped on the door frame, hand spasming periodically, which prompted Elyan to call out to him :

" Ewan " he said softly. " Take your seat and come in here. We'll follow him on the screen. Lucan and Lamia can handle themselves. "

Ewan nodded dumbly, as if he'd become numb, estranged from his own body. He obeyed nonetheless, his chair scraping the stoned floor as he pushed it into Elyan's office. He settled beside the analyst, plugging in his own headphones after a nod from Elyan.

" Don't worry " the latter said in a gentle tone, as if he was trying to calm a spooked horse. " We've been preparing for this. It doesn't come at the best of times, with Cenred and Merlin being there, but we'll manage. Okay ? "

Ewan nodded again, back stiff and lips pursued, a strange glint in his eyes.

" It'll be fine " Vivian added behind him, soothing. " Our boys have faced worse. They'll know how to handle the situation, I promise. "

Elyan raised an eyebrow at her, puzzled at the formulation, but Vivian only shrugged.

" Yeah " Ewan whispered, " yeah, alright. "

He took a deep breath, trying to relax, and his eyes were clear when they fell on the computer screen. It was impressive, really, that a man as young as Ewan would display a self-control it took some years to achieve. Of course, he'd been terrified at first, but once his message had been transmitted and he'd been told what to do, he'd managed to settle surprisingly fast. He would make a good analyst, Elyan mused.

He didn't have time to voice the thought, however, as Vivian turned to him :

" I'll try to find out more about Sigan " she stated, jaw firmly set in an obvious show of determination. " It's better if I stay here though, do you mind ? "

Elyan shook his head, and Vivian reached into her dress to pull out her phone. Except, Ewan was just there, and her phone was...

" Viv' ! " Elyan exclaimed, scandalized.

The blonde rolled her eyes as Ewan carefully kept his eyes focused on the computer screen - and good, Elyan thought, at least he didn't have a death wish.

" It's not as if this thing has pockets " Vivian said, gesturing to her tight fitted dress. A woman had to adapt. "

She moved away without letting Elyan answer, and the latter turned back on his screen just in time to see Valiant pass the door, his bodyguard in tow. The so called Knight of The Western Sea had coarse features - like that of unpolished wood - as if someone had started a sculpture and never finished it, leaving the cuts rough. Dressed in a suit, as he was expected to, he carried himself with brash confidence, leering at Freya in a way that made Elyan shiver in disgust.

Sidetracked, Elyan changed the camera feed, watching Daegal join Merlin at the bar, no doubt with the man's order - which was quite ridiculous, judging by Merlin's scowl. He watched as Merlin stumbled, puzzled, until he saw Elena straighten him and discreetly take off his pin at the same time. Leon was there too, looking concerned, and he raised the glass of rum Merlin had served him. Right before he could take a sip - and the sight left Elyan bewildered, because Leon never drank on duty and seldom drank, period - he accidentally knocked his glass over, drenching Merlin's shirt in alcohol.

With a raised eyebrow, Elyan watched Leon scurry away with a last apology as Merlin disappeared to fetch Valiant's drink and change shirts in the meantime. And didn't that just explain what had happened : thanks to Merlin's quick thinking - it had been him that had had the idea to pour the glass, after all - he'd found a way to lose his damning golden pin without looking suspicious to Cenred's or any other patron's eye.

Valiant, on the other hand, had chosen to mingle with the crowd, moving here and there, watching the clients. And lucky for them : it gave the team sent to the Western Islands some precious minutes to complete their assigned tasks - it shouldn't be long, since Valiant's underlings were no match for highly trained, if former, military men - but every second could make a difference.

Valiant took his time but seemed to make up his mind when his drink was returned to him, as he purposefully walked toward Arthur, the latter quietly discussing with Cenred, his worry belied by his friendly tones. There were some words exchanged that Elyan didn't hear, but the atmosphere suddenly shifted when Arthur received a call. His demeanor changed abruptly afterwards, and Elyan didn't have time to wonder why when his phone rang :

" Elyan, it's Leon. Kay's been hit. They're chased by Valiant's minions. I'm trying to convince Delvin to take over, but the bastard requires our men's surrender if we want a deal. "

" What the hell ?! " Elyan would have shouted if not for the two other people inside the room. " Doesn't he realize we could end him right there ? "

" He does " Leon grimly said . " That's what he's afraid of. He wants a guarantee we're not going to end him. I told him I'd talk to Arthur, but I need to buy some time. We can't make a move until the boys are safe. "

" I understand " Elyan replied, rubbing a hand on his scalp in a nervous gesture. " Stall Delvin as much as you can. Geraint and the others should arrive anytime now. They have orders to call you first, right ? "

" They do " Leon confirmed shortly. " Alright, I'll do my best to convince that bastard, but it might take a while. I warned Arthur. Keep him safe, yeah ? "

The head of The Dragon's security ended the call before Elyan could even reply, and it's with apprehensive eyes that the latter followed Arthur's movements on camera. Without guilt of any kind, he put his headphones back on and turned on the camera of Arthur's office, tuned in on both microphones, which were recording everything that was being said in the room - Elyan shuddered when he thought of what use the microphone could possibly be for Merlin and Arthur, and decided that he definitely didn't want to go down that slippery slope, damn rabbits - and Percival's earpiece.

"...I was wondering, " he heard, " does the name Ewan Hiantem mean anything to you ? "

He saw Ewan stiffen beside him, muscles bulging in an effort to keep himself relaxed. It didn't work. Elyan offered him a candy, mere kindness, and added quietly :

" Listen carefully. There might be things you don't want to hear, but I think it's best if you do. "

Ewan nodded, but he went pale and hurt flashed in his eyes when Valiant dismissed him out of hand. Elyan winced in sympathy. No candy could help with that kind of pain, though.

As the conversation unfurled, Elyan marveled once more at how good of an actor Arthur was. He'd fooled many with his looks and acts, but his tone, his features, his body language, everything was perfect. It was a wonder, and sometimes nothing short of a miracle. Elyan couldn't help but admire him for it.

Sensing the turn that was taking the conversation, however, and Leon being nowhere near completing his task, Elyan felt a wave of worry and nerves wash over him. He cursed around his lollipop then popped it out of his mouth, to Ewan's befuddlement, and turned toward Vivian, who had monopolized one corner of the room and was discussing fiercely with whomever she was on the phone with :

" Viv ?" he called, his tone resembling the bark of a cornered dog. " Can you come here for a minute ? "

" I don't care, you're going to find him, or you can say goodbye to your goddamned job ! "

She forcefully ended the call and turned to Elyan, huffing angrily :

" What ? " she prompted. " What do you need me for, _again_ ? "

Elyan winced, fingers twitching over his keyboard :

" I...need your help. Sorry. Have you ever heard of Valiant Serclier ? "

A frown pulled at Vivian's brow, and she narrowed her eyes at Elyan :

" Can't say I have " she replied thoughtfully. " Who is he ? "

" He calls himself the Knight of The Western Sea " Ewan intervened quietly. " He's the leader of the Islands mafia. "

His voice was emotionless, yet the anxious glint in his eyes betrayed his inner turmoil. He wasn't tense by any mean, rather hunched on himself, and Elyan wondered what memories of Valiant were currently swirling in his head.

" He came here for Arthur's head " the analyst stated - as if it was a perfectly normal turn to give a conversation. " Normally, we'd take him down right away, but Kay's been injured, Leon's negotiating with Valiant's second, and most of all Cenred is there, watching our every move. We can't afford a mishap if we want everyone to stay alive. "

" And you need me to keep Valiant occupied until Leon succeeds " Vivian flatly deduced, " so that when you take down Valiant, Cenred knows you weren't just talk. Why is that, exactly ? "

Elyan took a deep breath, loathing to admit the real reason, but knowing as well that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He needed Vivian, and she wouldn't help him until he'd told her what she wanted to know :

" Cenred's here, and he's watching : everything needs to be as normal as possible if we don't want to arouse his suspicion. And we have to be absolutely sure of our victory before publicly taking down Valiant, else Cenred's men will inform him that we lied and Arthur will lose any chance at a deal. "

" A deal ? " Vivian's voice rose impossibly high, and she crossed her arms over her breasts, as if she was suddenly cold. " He wants to offer a deal to that bloody bastard ? "

Elyan shushed her, grimacing :

" I can't tell you about that, Viv'. "

" No " Vivian cut him off, anger seeping back into her voice as she drew herself higher. " Cenred is the reason my father nearly died. If not for Gaius..."

She closed her eyes, looking suddenly pale. When she opened them again, they were unbelievably cold :

" I won't help Arthur if he's conniving with Cenred. "

Her tone brooked no argument. Elyan sighed, knowing he was running out of time - and options.

" Come on, Viv, " he tried to reason, Ewan still beside him, as if trying to appear transparent, " he doesn't have a choice. "

But the words didn't have the desired effect :

" I don't care " Vivian stated, snorting derisively. " If he wants to play with fire, it's his problem, not mine.

" Please " Elyan tried again, hating to grovel but helpless to do otherwise. " If not for Arthur, do it for Merlin : he's the one in danger right now. "

Vivian's brow furrowed :

" You want me to keep Valiant away from him ? "

" Yes " Elyan replied through gritted teeth.

He hated having to reveal too much, but Vivian was so bloody persistent.

" Keep Valiant away from Merlin, and if you can't, distract him enough for Arthur to come in. "

" And what if I can't do that, either ? " she asked, dubious but mellowing.

" Gwaine will be near him at all times " Elyan replied succinctly. " He'll step in if he needs to, but only if it's the last resort. "

" I don't get it " Vivian said, a finger nervously tapping on her arm. " Why not just hide Merlin in one of the rooms ? "

" Cenred would notice if he was to disappear the very same night Arthur invites him to seal the deal " Elyan admitted. " He would think it's a trap and leave as soon as he can. "

" But it is a trap " Vivian pointed out, her confusion seeping through.

" No for him, no, not quite yet " Elyan countered, knowing he was revealing something he shouldn't but confident he wouldn't sway Vivian otherwise. " It's for Valiant. "

Vivian finally nodded, lips pursued. She looked thoughtful for a second, considering as she had been when they had discussed Cornelius implication in the attempt on her father's life :

" And here I thought I would have the evening to enjoy myself " she stated, nose crunching. " May the lords have mercy, I'm going to have to play the chaperon. "

Then, a full blown smirk graced her lips :

" Alright. I'll help you. But I want something in exchange. "

" Viv' ! " Elyan exclaimed, not knowing if he should get angry or not.

The blonde uncrossed her arms, looking defiant as her hands rested on her hips in a stance that would have been amusing if not for the storm brewing in the depth of her grey irises :

" No, I won't budge on this. Arthur needs something from me, I want something from him. Call him. "

Elyan was about to retort that he couldn't, but noticed in the next second that the meeting was over, both Valiant and his bodyguard out of the room, along with Percival. Replaying the last part of the video, he listened to Valiant's demands, Percival near chuckle - it was true that wanting three quarters of The Dragon's shares was preposterous ; for one, because Arthur only owned half of it, and second, because he'd never surrender the casino in such ways. It mattered too much.

He understood Arthur's plan to stall though, bringing in Mithian as was the most logical course of action, one that wouldn't be frowned upon by Cenred. But Elyan was also certain that there would be complications : if there was one thing he'd learned during his short time working as a police officer, it was that nothing was ever easy.

They needed to send in Vivian, and soon. Resigned, he reached for his phone, watching on the screen as Arthur picked it up, answering without even looking at the screen :

" Arthur Pendragon " said a cool voice, slow and measured.

" Arthur, it's me " Elyan prompted.

Arthur relaxed at that, leaning back in his chair as he unconsciously rubbed his wedding ring with a thumb.

" Vivian agreed to stall Valiant for us " Elyan informed without preamble, " but she wants something in return. "

Arthur sighed, passing a tired hand over his face, composure cracking the tiniest bit - probably thinking of Merlin, then. That impression was confirmed when Arthur pressed a hand on his tattoo before asking :

" What does she want ? "

Elyan was about to answer when Vivian plucked the phone right off his hand, a perfectly crafted smile at the ready, despite Arthur being unable to see her :

" Oh, but you know what I want " she crooned, twirling a curl of blond hair around an amused finger. " Sophia's always pestering me, I just can't anymore. " She huffed mockingly, the picture of righteous annoyance. " It's the perfect occasion. "

" What do you want, Vivian ? " Arthur repeated sharply.

Elyan had half the mind to call everything off, with the way Vivian was looking at the computer screen - like a cat that got the cream - but it wasn't his decision to make, not now that Arthur was on the phone.

" I want you " Vivian replied nonchalantly, flashing Elyan a brilliant smile.

Ewan choked as Elyan's eyes widened, shocked as he was at the request. Vivian, however, only scoffed as Arthur stiffened :

" Not like that " she assured, rolling her eyes. " I know you're committed to Merlin. Besides, I don't fancy being skinned alive - which would no doubt happen if we actually slept together. "

She sighed as Arthur's mouth twisted in disgust, as if he was only a child reluctant to eat his vegetables :

" I just need Sophia to shut up. Surely you can do that for me ? A kiss, that's all I ask. In public, of course. "

There was a viciousness in Vivian's words, a resolve that had nothing to do with Arthur himself and more with a taunting rival she hated deep in her guts - or at least that's what it looked like in Elyan's eyes. As stubborn as she was, there would be no changing her mind now.

" No. "

Arthur's answer was short, his tone final, and Elyan thought he could understand why : seldom would hurt Merlin more than to see Arthur with another.

" It's that or I'll leave Valiant alone " Vivian answered. " And I wonder what he would do to your little bird should he find out who he really is..."

Elyan's eyes widened impossibly at the show of cold ruthlessness, knowing that Arthur couldn't refuse her anything if she brought Merlin's safety on the table. The blond growled low in his throat, cornered, but Vivian appeared totally unfazed.

" Alright " Arthur finally agreed, jaw clenched tight. " But don't expect me to do anything but let you. "

" Fine by me " Vivian graciously accepted, slightly amused. " I'll be on my way then. "

She left the office, her purple dress billowing behind her, and blew a kiss to Elyan over her shoulder - the cold glint in her eyes leaving no doubt that her demand was a punishment for him, too - before closing the door with an audible click.

" Arthur ? "

" Call Gwen " Arthur ordered shortly, anger and a twinge of desperation burning in his voice. " Tell her we need her here. I'll have Perce send her the information on Valiant, his driver and his bodyguard. You take care of Valiant - _do not let him out of your sight_. "

The call ended, a bip resounding in the sudden silence. Heart beating out of sync, Elyan fired a quick text to his sister, then placed his phone on the desk, face down. He took off his headphones and roughly rubbed his eyes, sighed, put his headphones back on under Ewan's cautious scrutiny and rummaged in his bag to find another pack of candies. He grabbed his empty Dark Knight mug, filled it to the brim with steaming tea, inhaled deeply, letting the scent fill his senses, and exhaled just as slowly.

_A kiss, that's all I want._

Gods, he was so screwed. There was no way in hell Arthur would let that slide.

***

Vivian appeared on Elyan's screen as soon as she entered the great hall, the purple of her dress swirling haughtily under the lights of the chandeliers. She straightened her shoulders as she walked, every inch the pampered princess, contempt and vanity oozing off her in waves. Chin raised in an arrogant manner, she grabbed a shot from a stray waiter's plate, uncaring of his spluttering protests as she downed it in one go.

Elyan's gaze followed her as she swayed toward Valiant, nearly stumbling on an non-existent crease in the red carpet, miraculously recovering her balance. She reached Valiant at the same time Percival ushered a puzzled but compliant Mithian away from her table, where she was no doubt ruining the other players.

Vivian wasn't a professional by far, yet the first thing she did as she reached Valiant Serclier was to delicately place her hand at the small of his back, snatching it back as soon as Valiant focused his eyes on her. Smiling toothily, a dreamy look in her eyes that Elyan had seldom seen before, she leaned heavily on her target, her apparent act involving slurring speech and obnoxious attitude as she pretended she was drunk.

Valiant started to follow her around, his bodyguard in tow, obviously enjoying the conversation ; but Elyan had paled :

" Is that..." Ewan started, and he swallowed heavily before trying again, " did she just..."

Elyan nodded, somber. Just as Vivian had brushed Valiant's back, she'd closed her hand except for two fingers, the shape slightly awkward but unmistakable : Valiant was definitely carrying a gun, hidden from the cameras and the naked eye.

" Valiant's armed " Elyan confirmed, lips set in a grim line. " Here, just a second..."

He typed a few numbers and placed his microphone before his mouth :

" Everyone, this is Overwatch. Valiant is armed. I repeat, Valiant is armed, and no doubt his bodyguard is as well. Tread carefully. Over. "

As his input was acknowledged, Elyan turned his attention on Arthur, who was currently speaking with Mithian Nemeth, his lawyer and friend. Elyan realized that Arthur was planning for every contingency : he wanted to make sure that Valiant would end up in jail, Leon's operation being a success or not. Absorbed as he was in the conversation - Arthur seemed to be asking her about what exactly defined as legally acquired evidence in a case - he noticed too late Valiant and Vivian nearing the door of the secluded games : if not for Ewan's warning, he wouldn't have seen it.

" What the hell is she doing ? " Elyan wondered aloud.

" Stalling ? " Ewan replied, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Elyan chuckled :

" Stating the obvious " he replied lightly. " What I meant to say is : why does she lead him where neither of them can enter ? Does she hope that..."

His assumption stumbled into petrified silence as he saw on screen what should have been avoided at all costs : Cenred and Morgause were approaching, all cheerful smile and annoyed sneer, and Elyan didn't need to hear what was being said to understand why. He could guess alright : Cenred was offering Valiant a place at his table. Sure enough, a minute later, all disappeared behind the door except for Vivian, who watched them go with a shocked expression on her face.

" Uh. Was that supposed to happen ? " Ewan asked, caution wrapped around his words like safety bubbles as he noticed the murderous glint in Elyan's eyes.

The analyst winced as Ewan's gaze traveled back and forth between him and the screen :

" Definitely not " Elyan replied. " That right there ? It's the most dangerous combination we could have feared. Valiant and Cenred playing in the same room, along with Arthur's closest associates. "

Elyan shuddered involuntarily as he added :

" Let's just hope Lancelot will be enough to keep them all in check. "

" And if he can't ? " Ewan wondered tentatively.

" If he can't " Elyan replied grimly, " then we'll have another attempted murder on our hands. "

A heavy silence fell upon them, occasionally broken by the sound of Elyan typing and the hum of the computer. It wasn't awkward as much as anticipatory, but Elyan, despite being used to work in relative silence, couldn't stomach the sight of Ewan, coiled like a spring beside him, eyes fixed on Valiant through the screen as if he could reach his former lover - to do what, Elyan didn't know, but it couldn't be good.

They stayed like that for a while, unmoving, and the earpieces remained quiet, as all the calls concerning the games themselves were forwarded to Lucan and Lamia. The others were no doubt focused on their tasks, and wouldn't talk unless absolutely necessary, which meant that the only thing both men could do was to wait.

And Elyan didn't like waiting.

His eyes flickered toward Ewan, a newfound curiosity tickling his wandering mind :

" Tell me about your mother " he asked softly, the sound subdued but making Ewan startle.

" What ? "

" I asked you to tell me about your mother " Elyan reiterated, a smile on his lips as he shrugged. " Or about your childhood. Or the Islands. Anything, really. "

Ewan's brow furrowed, uncomprehending, prompting Elyan to add :

" It's not an order or anything " he promised. " It's just, we have time to kill, and you're there, and I'm here. We've been at it for a while, and you haven't said a word about who you are and what you like and how you've been raised. Owain likes you, heaven knows why - no offense, that man doesn't like many people - Lucan does too, and even Lamia, though I'm not sure that's a good thing. "

He shook his head, tutting at his own rambling, and added :

" I just thought it'd be nice to share. I mean, you already know some things about me, it's only fair. "

" I don't know anything about you " Ewan replied, befuddled. " I mean, apart from the fact that you have a sister, and that you love candies, and Batman and tea, and that you treat your employees like...oh. "

He trailed off as Elyan raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk threatening to overtake his lips and bow them to its will.

" I see what you mean " Ewan amended. " There's not much to tell, though. I was born on the Islands, from a single mother who worked two jobs only to have enough to eat for us both, and from an estranged father she met in a club somewhere. He was there on vacation, you see, so he left and she never heard of him again. I'm not even sure he knows he has a son. "

Elyan nodded, just to show that he was following, angry at the world and unable to say it - he knew Ewan didn't want his compassion.

" I never left the Islands before I came here, actually " Ewan mused with a somewhat amused smile, as if the fact hadn't mattered to him before. " I was quite surprised when I saw the city. I was like a fish who lived in a bowl, discovering the ocean for the first time. It was...yeah. "

He shrugged, as if embarrassed by his own admission. The sudden shyness Ewan displayed pulled a smile on Elyan's lips, the beginning of an idea forming in his head :

" Do you like it here ? " he asked. " In two months, you must have wandered around, discovered a few things. "

" I do " Ewan replied timidly. " I mean, I miss the Islands, sure, but...it's different here. I wouldn't say quieter, it wouldn't be true, but...It's kind of peaceful. You don't hear gunshots at three in the morning because a drug dealer suddenly decided it would be a good idea to expand his territory. "

The last words were uttered in an alarmingly soft voice, and Elyan cursed under his breath, but Ewan didn't seem to mind, his lips forming into a half-smile :

" It's kind of normal where I lived, you know. That's why I joined Valiant, actually. It was safer, in a way. "

" What do you plan on doing " Elyan wondered, wisely choosing not to comment as his throat closed up, " once all this mess is over ? "

Ewan lifted a shoulder, face blank :

" Go back to Islands, I guess " he replied. " Given that I'm still alive at the time. Go see my mother. And then..."

He looked away, an abject hope on his face, and Elyan understood without having to ask : Ewan had no wish to pursue the life he'd lived until then. He didn't want to go back to dealing drugs. He probably didn't even want to go back to the Islands, Elyan realized.

The sudden click in his headphones nearly made him startle, and it took all of Elyan's willpower to focus on the words as Ewan turned back to his computer, completely unaware of the way Elyan's thoughts were swirling in his mind :

" Overwatch, this is Geraint. ETA five minutes. Objectives are to extract Kay and Lamorak, retrieve the package, and bring down Valiant's organization if need be. Over. "

Elyan frowned at the wording, the meaning clear yet its intent escaping his grasp :

" The package ? " he repeated blankly.

" Order from the boss " Geraint answered shortly, making it clearly known that he didn't have time to explain.

" Alright " Elyan huffed, wondering who he'd have to blame for that one. " Did you obtain a location on your targets ? "

" Affirmative " Geraint replied flippantly. " Beginning descent. We'll go silent from now on. Over. "

" And Godspeed " Elyan muttered as he ended the connection.

As if prompted by a sixth sense, Valiant chose right that moment to leave the secluded rooms, a swagger in his step as if he'd won millions - which he obviously hadn't, else Elyan would have been notified by Lancelot. He discussed quietly with Cenred - curiosity prickled Elyan's neck at the sight of them - and was quickly joined by his bodyguard as Cenred and Morgause departed, exchanging a few words that didn't seem to please Valiant, if the way he clenched his fists was any indication.

Elyan made a mental note to ask Galahad about it later - with both Cenred and Valiant hauled up in Lancelot's room, the guard had no doubt followed Valiant's employee during his lonely perambulation in the great hall. Elyan would have called right away, in fact, if not for Valiant, who started walking toward the bar, as if he was searching for something - or someone. The realization brought an icy chill to rest over Elyan's heart, and even Ewan straightened in his chair at the sight :

" Shit " Elyan muttered, switching screens with another camera. " Where is he..."

He stumbled to a stop as he noticed Vivian on the screen, seated at the bar, right beside Gwaine. Elena was there too, taking care of one patron's order, passing glasses around and trays to waiter, surprisingly good at handling the bottles for one who was as clumsy as a flamingo on heels.

But that wasn't the worst of it, not by far. Because Sophia Tìr-Mòr was there too, legs crossed on her stool like a proper princess, whereas she was anything but. Her braided hair falling negligently over her shoulder, flowers adorning the blondish hair in a ridiculous crown, she was carrying herself haughtily, as if she thought the world should bow before her mighty self. Chin lifted high, modest curves hugged by a sickish copper dress, she was no doubt waiting for some rich men to notice her, so she could milk them of all their money without them ever noticing the trap they'd fallen into.

The sight would have been laughable if Sophia wasn't currently one of the most dangerous people present in the great hall.

As the daughter of Aulfric Tìr-Mòr himself, one of Uther Pendragon's old associates - and rival - Sophia was arrogant, self-absorbed and superficial. Those traits could have been used to describe Vivian instead, except for one thing : Sophia didn't have any of Vivian's redeeming qualities. Where Vivian could be considerate, Sophia never cared for others ; where Vivian was actually smart, Sophia's only talent was to wrap people around her little finger.

And where Vivian was aware of the value of a human life, Sophia could throw it away during her tantrums as if it wasn't more than dirt on her shoes.

And there was the fact that she hated Vivian with passion. If having her here wasn't the stuff of nightmares, Elyan didn't know what it was.

" Wasn't he supposed to avoid the bar ? " Ewan asked quietly, a hint of concern seeping into his voice.

" He was " Elyan replied shortly.

His gaze flickered toward Ewan, and he winced as he noticed the former spy's dejected expression :

" Sorry " he apologized with a grimace. " You're right, Vivian should have kept him away. Then again, he wasn't supposed to play with Cenred either. "

He brushed his short curls with a frustrated hand, threw Ewan a sideway glance, and sighed :

" I'm worried about Merlin " he finally admitted. " The others know how to handle themselves, but..."

He shook his head, lips pressed in a thin line. Merlin wasn't trained in hand-to-hand combat, and if he knew how to fire a gun - Arthur wouldn't budge on this - he had always refused to carry one inside the castle, or outside, for that matter, despite Arthur frequent pleas.

Elyan breathed in slowly, and exhaled again :

" If Valiant learns that Merlin is in fact Arthur's husband..."

He shuddered, his grimace leaving no doubt as to what he thought would happen next.

" He'll kill him " Ewan murmured, pale and motionless. " He'll kill him just for the sake of it. "

Elyan clenched his jaw at the prospect. Gwaine was there to protect Merlin, he knew, yet if both Valiant and his bodyguard were armed, he might not be enough. Of course, Galahad was no doubt watching from the sidelines, and Arthur might have ordered Owain to join him, now that the game in the Excalibur was over.

Both men watched carefully as the conversation unfolded now that Valiant was seated at the bar, unable to hear because of Gwaine's head being smashed against his arms, but it was obvious, from the clench of Merlin's hands and Vivian's threatening stance toward Sophia, that what was being said was anything but pleasant.

Suddenly, Valiant seemed to call Merlin to get a drink, and purposefully knocked his glass over. Ewan tensed, clenching his jaw, as Valiant grabbed Merlin's arm. Some words were exchanged, Merlin's body coiled tight yet unmoving. He wasn't showing fear, not quite, but Elyan felt his heart clench nonetheless.

He let out a breathless gasp as another figure appeared on screen, a scrawny waiter that it took Elyan a few seconds to recognize as Gilli. The boy didn't seem to realize how unwelcome he was, hurt by Merlin's scolding, but was he did next was unforgivable, in Elyan's eyes. Dismayed at his boss's less than agreeable reaction, eager to prove him wrong, he extended a hand toward him, revealing what he had been hiding.

Later, Elyan would wonder how the waiter had even landed a hand on the object. Right now, he could only jump on his feet when he recognized what, exactly, was in Gilli's hand.

A golden dragon pin.

" That bloody idiot ! " he exclaimed, disbelieving anger flooding his voice. " What the hell is he thinking ?! He's going to..."

Uncaring of Ewan's flinch at his outburst, he reached for his keypad and patched Percival in in a split second, shaking with adrenaline :

" Perce, Valiant knows about Merlin ! You need to get downstairs, _now_ ! "

He barely heard Percival's muffled curse, instantly reporting his attention on the screen, noticing that even Gwaine had raised his head when the danger had become apparent. Elyan didn't waste time as he linked his and Ewan's headphones to the man's earpiece, the weirdly chopped words filling the silence :

" ...will...mine. "

Valiant's leer was unmistakable as he leaned toward Merlin, grabbing his arm once again in an obvious show of dominance.

" ...have you...tie...spread out...offering...my cock...scream...harder... "

Elyan blanched at the words, their implication crystal clear. He prayed to have misheard, but Ewan's face, deathly pale as he closed his fists, shattered his illusion, and ice twisted like knives in his guts.

" He's...he's... " Ewan swallowed dryly, eyes wide and body trembling. " He's saying..."

Elyan could only nod as his throat closed off in horror and disgust. He'd never felt such an urge to hurt a man before. In the second, there was nothing he would have wanted more that to shoot a bullet straight through the so called Knight's brain.

Valiant was threatening to rape Merlin.

" He's...I'm...I... "

Ewan shuddered violently and stood up, the abrupt move throwing his chair back a few feet. His jaw was clenched, helpless rage burning in his eyes, his features screaming murder even as he stayed quiet.

" Ewan ? "

Elyan's tone veered toward a warning, yet it proved useless the next second, as Ewan ran out the door before Elyan could even raise one finger to stop him :

" EWAN ! " he shouted after him.

But he was too late : on the other side of the door, Lucan and Lamia were staring at the entrance, bewildered, and Ewan was nowhere to be seen.

Elyan cursed loudly as he ran back into his office, dropping himself on his chair and patching all the guards in :

" Overwatch here. Ewan's escaped. I repeat, Ewan's escaped. Gwaine, he's heading toward you as I speak. "

" I'm onto Cenred " Galahad brusquely intervened. " I can't watch out for him. "

" Fuck, I won't be there in time " Owain cursed. " I..."

" We'll take care of it. Remain in position. "

Elyan nearly sighed in relief at Percival's order, the cool tone soothing some of his frenzy. Percival wasn't his superior, per see, yet his orders supplanted Elyan's, since they were most likely coming from Arthur himself.

Just as he was reporting his attention on the screen, three things happened at the same time : Arthur finally appeared, Percival in tow, and Elyan shuddered as he took in Arthur's expression - he couldn't imagine what was going through his mind right now, but he very much doubted it involved rainbows and unicorns. Cenred and Morgause joined them, settling at the bar near Elena, obviously there to watch the show. And his headphones clicked, a familiar voice resounding in his ears :

" Overwatch, this is Geraint. The mission is complete. We're getting out, Leon's nearly done. Delvin doesn't have any leverage without us here. Over. "

A faint sigh escaped Elyan's lips :

" Acknowledged " he replied, voice firm despite his whole body threatening to give out from the crash of adrenaline. " Come home safe. Over. "

Relief flooded his entire body when he noticed Leon on the screen, his relaxed stance a clear sign of the success of his mission. He slumped on his chair, confident that things were finally under control, when suddenly the atmosphere shifted :

" Arthur, no ! "

In a split second, Gwaine had his gun trailed on Valiant, immobilizing him as surely as a hundred chains. Heart thumping madly in his chest, Elyan thanked whatever deity was listening for the bodyguard's quick reaction : if Gwaine hadn't moved, Elyan had no doubts that Arthur would have discarded Merlin's warning and jumped on Valiant, beating him to the ground and revealing the nature of his training to any attentive eyes.

Elyan's teeth drew blood as he bit his lip, seeing the situation unfold without being able to move an inch to help. His job was to keep watch and nothing else. So he watched, as Valiant's bodyguard raised his own gun, as he taunted Arthur, as Arthur replied in kind, as Valiant moved to grab Merlin by the collar...

Only to be subdued by Ewan, who slammed his former lover on the wood of the bar without so much as a warning.

Elyan slumped on his chair at the sight, head lolling, his breathing slowing down to match its natural rhythm.

It was over.

It was finally over.

***

Elyan watched, numb, as Valiant's spirit left him, the man's body sagging like a puppet's. He barely noticed as Vivian went to kiss Arthur as her reward, only wincing at the mix of hurt and anger on Merlin's face. He didn't listen to Cenred's loud appreciation, nor did he watch as the man left the casino with Morgause at his arms - Kara and Sefa would pass on the message. He didn't care that Arthur drove both Percival and Leon away before embracing his husband in a show of desperation that made Elyan's throat close off. He didn't watch as Ewan, eyes like the ones of a dead man walking, and Gwaine, unbearably smug, led Valiant outside, to his sister that was no doubt already waiting for them.

He knew, without having to see, that Owain was still covering the secluded rooms, following Percival's order down to the letter. Galahad, on the other hand, was in the great hall, watching Arthur and Merlin from afar now that Cenred was gone and both Gwaine and Percival had been sent away. Inhaling deeply, Elyan checked precise cameras and slowly pressed a few keys on his keypad :

" Everyone, this is Overwatch " he said, voice measured. " Valiant is being taken into custody. Both Cenred and Morgause have left the premises. Everything is back to normal. I repeat, everything is back to normal. Kara and Sefa, at the entrance. Leon, the great hall. Galahad, keep watching the dragons until they leave. Owain, the rooms. Perce, Gwaine, I doubt Merlin and Arthur will stay there much longer : once they're gone, bring me Ewan. There are things I wish to discuss with him ; Freya, you too. Daegal will do fine at the desk in the meantime. Over. "

Everyone acknowledged his command, and Elyan leaned back in his chair as he cut the communications. Then, he grabbed his mug - still full - drank the lukewarm liquid with a grimace and poured himself a new one. He blew on the steam, warming his hands for a while, and let out a deep sigh. He took a lollipop, delicately removed the plastic, and popped it into his mouth, lips closing on it with a contented hum.

His work here was done.

**Author's Note:**

> When I said I was about halfway through at 17k, I didn't think it'd be that accurate, but, well. Thank you for reading !
> 
> Fun fact : in french, " A house of cards " is called " Un château de cartes ", which literally translates as " A castle of cards ".


End file.
